El deseo de un delfín
by EmiWasHereEV
Summary: Makoto es un tierno entrenador de delfines, y su favorito era el pequeño Haruka, un delfín malcriado que le da muchos problemas. Sin saberlo, Haru se da cuenta que tiene fuertes sentimientos hacia el castaño, y gracias a un milagro, el delfín tiene una oportunidad única y limitada para declararse y poder estar con el amor de su vida.
1. Capítulo 1

**"El deseo de un delfín" [Makoharu]**

**Resumen: **Makoto es un tierno entrenador de delfines, y su favorito era el pequeño Haruka, un delfín malcriado que le da muchos problemas. Sin saberlo, Haru se da cuenta que tiene fuertes sentimientos hacia el castaño, y gracias a un milagro, el delfín tiene una oportunidad única y limitada para declararse y poder estar con el amor de su vida. [MakoHaru]

**Advertencias: **AU. Fantasía. OoC. Posibles faltas de ortografía.

Free! ni nada me pertenece, sólo los utilizo para esta historia.

Comentarios e información al final de la página.

Espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Un día más<strong>

— ¡Nos vemos más tarde, los quiero!~

Ya desde temprano la casa de la familia Tachibana se encontraba activa y llena de vida. Desde la puerta de su casa, dos pequeños niños se despedían aún adormilados de su hermano mayor, quien agitaba su mano de un lado a otro al tiempo que corría apresurado rumbo al trabajo.

El sol apenas comenzaba a salir, todavía podían apreciarse algunas luces encendidas por las calles, las cuales iban apagándose de a poco, y aun cuando Makoto corría más aprisa para poder pasarlas, éstas siempre terminaban ganándole, como cada mañana. La sonrisa de su cara aparecía desde que despertaba, incluso ahora, aún con él frío de cada amanecer. No...No le gustaba tomar el tren, era demasiado lento y desesperante, podía llegar mucho más rápido corriendo y brincando muros y un par de casas para acortar camino. No importaba cuan cansado podía ser, ni siquiera el horario que lo consumía día enteros.

— ¡Buenos díaaas!

La puerta del zoológico siempre estaba abierta unas horas antes para dar paso a sus empleados, y como de costumbre, Makoto era de los primeros en llegar. Puntual y sin detenerse, saludó como siempre al guardia que le permitía el paso, hasta llegar a los vestidores donde se sacaba toda la ropa de encima hasta quedar en su típico traje de baño de cuerpo entero. No hizo falta que sirviera y escogiera él montón de pescado en el cuarto de los alimentos, pues siempre...antes de irse, dejaba un balde listo y preparado, con el cual salió en dirección al acuario.

— No, no, chicos, lo siento, esta comida no es para ustedes — pedía perdón una y otra vez, cuando algunos animales asomaban sus cabecitas y los que podían salir del agua, se acercaban al joven entrenador rogando un poco del delicioso manjar. Claro que era horrible para él tener que negarse, pero sería peor si su delfín se molestara con él por llevar su desayuno a la mitad.

— ¡Haruuu! Llegué un par de minutos más temprano que ayer, ¿No te alegra? Ya sé que no es mucho pero eso significa que hoy podremos pasar más tiempo juntos — habló como tonto, abrazando inconscientemente el balde con pescaditos contra su pecho, para después reír como estúpido hasta llegar a la orilla de la enorme piscina en la cual descansaba su compañero. Hundió los pies en el agua, mientras colocaba la cubeta a un lado suyo. No tuvo que esperar mucho más, segundos después él delfín a quien tanto había deseado ver se le había lanzado prácticamente encima, al cual atrapó en un abrazo húmedo y resbaloso, chirreando de felicidad.

— ¡Te extrañé tanto! — le dijo al tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos y depositaba un beso dulce y largo en su hocico mojadito. Por fin podría dejar de gritar para hablar normal, él mismo sabía que era demasiado escandaloso cuando se trataba de ese precioso delfín pero era algo que no podía evitar. Acarició la suave piel de su cabeza y le hizo un par de cariños más, para después tomar uno de los pescaditos con la mano él cual en menos de un segundo Haru ya había devorado.

— ¿Tenías mucha hambre ya? Perdón, debí venir antes, mañana estaré aquí más temprano entonces~— no dejaba de sonreír como idiota mientras le seguía alimentando y acariciando con amor infinito. — ¡Ah, es cierto! mis hermanos te mandan saludos, quizás más tarde pueda traerlos para que te vean, no dejo de hablarles de ti durante todo el día y ahora quieren conocerte. — uno a uno, los pequeños bocaditos se fueron terminando, acompañados de una agradable conversación entre ellos dos. Haru se veía tranquilo, aun cuando terminó de comer no se despegó un centímetro de su entrenador, y éste sabía que su delfín escuchaba atento todo lo que él siempre le contaba.

— Hoy debo preparar el tanque, es día para niños y pasaremos un gran día. Trata de jugar más con ellos esta vez por favor. — sintió como el cuerpo del mamífero se tensaba sobre él, demostrando lo poco y nada que le agradaba esa idea — Ya sé que es agotador después de un rato, pero recuerda que se emocionan mucho cuando te ven, eres la estrella de todo el zoológico. —Makoto se levantó lentamente de la piscina, para después recibir un par de chasquidos de desaprobación del animal — No voy a tardarme Haru, al volver prometo nadar un rato contigo, con la condición de que más tarde hagas bien tu trabajo...recuerda que somos un equipo.

El acuario comenzaba a llenarse de cuidadores y entrenadores, los cuales se dirigían con su respectivo animal. No era raro que varios de estos se acercaran a molestar al muchacho ojiverde.

— Ojalá ese delfín malcriado decida salir a jugar esta vez, ya sabes que si no lo hace vas a tener problemas Makoto... Lo consientes demasiado.

Aun cuando sabía que era cierto que tendría problemas, él jamás lo obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera

— No lo podemos obligar si no quiere hacerlo, afortunadamente hoy está de buen humor~ — respondió de la forma más educada que pudo al entrenador de lobos marinos, mientras éste caminaba en dirección contraria a la suya. Volvió a la piscina del animal — No lo escuches Haru — se agachó una vez más, para darle un par de palmaditas y dedicarle una cálida sonrisa antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de la pequeña oficina que separaba el área de cuidado de los tanques de exhibición.

**...**

Sentía como el agua de forma lenta se iba volviendo cada vez más cálida, señal del que el amanecer ya estaba comenzando. Los débiles rayos del sol podían subir la temperatura del agua, pero es imperceptible para un humano, en cambio, un delfín lo nota al instante.

Los delfines descansan con la mitad del cerebro funcionando, por lo cual están despiertos y a la vez dormidos.

El pequeño Haru se fue despertando poco a poco, de forma algo perezosa, pero una sensación molesta en el estómago lo hizo reaccionar.

-**Ugh... Que hambre...**

Se sumergió hasta el fondo del estanque y dio unas cuantas piruetas para despertar los músculos. Al salir a la superficie, miró el cielo, el cual comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más naranjo, dejando atrás el cielo nocturno.

Tenía hambre, pero debía esperar, se despertó más temprano de lo usual, y no le quedaba de otra que ser paciente. Tenía que esperar si quería verle.

El sonido de unos pies veloces chapoteando en los pequeños charcos en el suelo lo alertaron.

— ¡Haruuu! ¡Llegué un par de minutos más temprano que ayer!

El tono de voz se hacía más alto mientras se acercaba, y la sonrisa del castaño lo puso más ansioso.

— **¡Llegaste! ¡Ya era hora!** — pensaba alegre y emocionado aleteando con su cabeza fuera del agua con el hocico abierto mientras su entrenador se acercaba hundiendo sus pies en el agua. Rápidamente se acercó a él, saltándole encima.

— ¡Te extrañé tanto! — el chico abrazó al animal y le dio el cálido besito que le daba todas las mañanas. Haru se movía ansioso, exigiendo su desayuno — ¿Tenías mucha hambre ya? Perdón, debí venir antes…— lo seguía alimentando sin dejar de hablar ni sonreír, como todas las mañanas. Cuando terminó la porción del balde, se quedó sobre su entrenador mientras éste le hacía cariños.

—...Hoy debo preparar el tanque, es día para niños y pasaremos un gran día.

— ¡**¿Qué?! ¡¿Hoy toca con los mocosos?!**

— Trata de jugar más con ellos esta vez por favor~ — Haru se tensó bajo sus palabras. — Ya sé que es cansado después de un rato, pero recuerda que se emocionan mucho cuando te ven, eres la estrella de todo el zoológico — decía junto a una sonrisa forzada. Makoto sabía más que nadie lo mucho que Haru odiaba a los infantes.

El castaño se levantó y se alejó del animal, quien no dejaba de quejarse con chirridos de enojo.

-**¡No! ¡No quiero estar con los niños!**- reclamaba enojado mientras el chico se alejaba.

Su entrenador se retiraba por las escaleras, mientras Haru no lo quitaba la mirada hasta que ya no pudo verlo.

-**Tsk... No los niños... Gritan mucho y golpean el estanque, me acarician con sus sucias manos y nunca quedan satisfechos con nada...**

Haru no tenía buena experiencia con los infantes, los veía llorar empujando a su madre de la muñeca para que o le compre tal juguete, o le compre tal cosa para comer, o regresen a ver a tal animal que quedó atrás. No los soportaba. Debía entretenerlos, no sabía por qué, pero no importaba cuanto hiciera siempre le exigían más y más hasta el agotamiento.

Hace un tiempo dejó de ponerle entusiasmo a los shows, ignorando alguna que otra orden. Escuchaba las voces descontentas del público, pero no le importaba. Cuando se acercaban para acariciarle él se sumergía para así evitarlos; él seguía nadando a su manera, de forma libre.

Sin embargo, hace unos días el señor gordo y viejo vino a hablar con Makoto, exigiendo que Haru diera más, o estaría en problemas.

-**Delfín malcriado me llamó...**- recordaba enojado.

Makoto se disculpó y protegió, diciendo que no le podían obligar. Fue entonces cuando una emoción de culpa inundó el pecho del animal.

_-Recuerda que somos un equipo..._

Haru había sido egoísta y lo puso en problemas, mientras él lo cuidaba y consentía. Incluso con sus rabietas, él le prometía cuidarlo y acompañarlo cuando el chico debería de estar trabajando con los demás entrenadores para ayudar en el show. Ya se había llevado varios retos por eso.

Debía devolverle el favor, demostrarle que estaba agradecido, que lo quería, más que a nada, que quería estar con él todo el día y nadar juntos.

Tendría que aguantar a los tontos mocosos, todo sea por Makoto.

**...**

Los chalecos salvavidas estaban listos, él alimento para animales para repartir al público, y las bolsitas de regalo para los pequeños espectadores estaban en su lugar, también él agua y la temperatura, así como a Haru le gustaba. Si, se tomaba demasiadas molestias para hacer que este se sintiera cómodo pero debía conseguir que el delfín estuviera cómodo y a gusto.

— ¿Ustedes también vendrán con nosotros a la tarde, muchachos? — preguntó Makoto a una parejita de leones marinos que quedaba a un lado del hogar de Haru, a los cuales regaló unos cuantos pescaditos pues se los había quedado debiendo en la mañana, para después retomar su camino a una de las zonas más grandes, donde su mejor amigo podía nadar a gusto y sin ser molestado. Éste lo estaba esperando justo en el lugar donde lo había dejado, y nadó hacia él centro de la piscina al ver que Makoto caminaba más rápido, tomando impulso para dar un chapuzón él cual salpicó agua por todas partes.

— No vas a estar solo, por suerte, tus vecinos también pasarán la tarde con toda la gente. Esperemos que ellos llamen la atención de todos y así no debas preocuparte tanto — nadó un poco hasta conseguir llegar a su lado, donde lo abrazó una y otra vez— ...Eres muy lindo Haru, no entiendo por qué no puedes ser así con los demás, si ya sabes que eso...evitaría muchos de los problemas que ya tenemos.

Aguantó la respiración unos antes de nadar hasta el fondo, para recoger los juguetes del delfín y algunos objetos que había robado a las personas que habían intentado acercarse a molestar. Era bastante profundo, pero Makoto podía aguantar bastante sin respirar. Unas cuantas pelotas, una aleta para pies, un visor, y una cámara se encontraban allí, aún cuando él día anterior se había asegurado de limpiar bien el lugar.

—...Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no es correcto que robes las cosas de las personas. Haru — le reprendió en cuanto salió del agua, dejando las cosas en una de las orillas, y Haru bajó, como si evitara escuchar lo que él castaño le decía — Es en serio, van a reducir tus porciones de comida si sigues actuando así, y no me va a quedar de otra que robar alimento para que no te quedes con hambre.

Suspiró antes de dejarse flotar en él agua, tranquila y fría. Sintió como él delfín golpeó su espalda desde abajo, y Makoto solo soltó una risita mientras hacía un movimiento con su mano para salpicar agua.

— Sé que no estás a gusto Haru, pude notar eso desde que comencé a trabajar aquí. Falta mucho todavía...la verdad no tengo idea…— cerró los ojos pues él sol comenzaba a elevarse más, lastimando sus ojos— Además...me pondría muy triste si tu…

— Déjame recordarte que esa piscina es el hogar de ese delfín, no para tu disfrute propio, Tachibana.

Sin poder evitarlo se hundió, pataleó un par de veces e incluso tragó agua sin querer. Haru dio vueltas alrededor de él, y no parecía estar muy a gusto con el jefe, quien daba vueltas para supervisar los hábitats todos los días, y cuyo preferido era el del joven entrenador, para siempre estar sobre él y remarcarle sus faltas.

— S...Si, disculpe. — salió tosiendo de la piscina, escurriendo agua y con algo de vergüenza en la cara. Ya había recibido gran cantidad de castigos por hacer eso, y la única razón por la cual no le habían despedido, era que él delfín más solicitado del zoológico solo lo obedecía a él.

— ¿Ya está listo el escenario?

— Todo en su lugar y listo para la tarde, señor.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Ve a ayudar a los otros entrenadores a preparar a sus animales

— Disculpe pero, esas no son mis responsabilidades...

— Pero yo te lo estoy ordenando... — habló de golpe y molesto, era un hombre con poca paciencia. De repente, miró al suelo, donde se topó con una de las pelotitas de juguete del delfín. Se acercó a ella, para patearla en dirección al animal, logrando chocar contra él, directo entre los ojos, y gracias al cielo solo era de goma. Al instante de recibir el golpe, el pobre se sumergió para esconderse de otro posible ataque, complemente aterrado.

— ¡Ha! ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Eso va a hacer con los niños más tarde? ¿Por qué no haces bien tu trabajo, Tachibana?

— Ey….Ey, no vuelva a hacerle eso a Haruka. — de verdad ese hombre lo sacaba de su casillas más rápido que cualquiera en toda su vida.

— Es un animal, por Dios, deja de hablar de él como si fuera una persona…— dio un paso para acercarse a él, imponente — No me hagas perder la paciencia, muchacho.

No era nadie, solo era un tipo odioso y con mal carácter, pero era su jefe a fin de cuentas. Y él...lo había desobedecido como de costumbre. No podía quejarse ni reclamar. Como castigo le había mandado a otra área, lo que significaba estar lejos...lejos de Haru. Lo conocía perfecto y sabía que ese animal era su debilidad. Para su desgracia él no se fue, y se quedó esperando, para ver y asegurarse de que Makoto fuera a donde le había indicado. Ni oportunidad tuvo para despedirse. Solo pudo desviar la mirada y obedecer. Pasaría toda la mañana ocupado y trabajando...pero al menos así él tiempo pasaría rápido. Pudo ver como Haru se asomó un poco desde la piscina, y entonces hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ponerle una buena cara, soltando un ligero _bye _con los labios.

**...**

Makoto volvía corriendo hacia la gran piscina donde se encontraba el delfín, y de un brinco se sumergió a su lado.

Haru lo miraba atento, alegre de tenerlo a su lado. Nunca se llevó muy bien con otros humanos, en cambio el castaño era diferente, era especial, lo entendía como nadie, y era más que un entrenador, era su amigo, a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Miraba como el agua se deslizaba por sobre los músculos del chico, y sus cabellos castaños ondulantes por la corriente de agua. Un collar de burbujas salía hacia la superficie. Haru podía apostar, que comparado a todos los humanos que ha tenido la oportunidad de observar, Makoto era más guapo que ninguno. Hasta cómo delfín podía notarlo, que su físico era impresionante.

Subieron juntos a la superficie y de nuevo se lanzó a sus brazos, sintiendo sus dulces caricias.

— No vas a estar solo, por suerte, tus vecinos también pasarán la tarde con toda la gente. Esperemos que ellos llamen la atención de todos y así no debas preocuparte tanto...

— **Ojalá que así sea...** — pensaba feliz mientras restregaba su cuerpo contra el del chico demostrándole cariño. Estar entre sus brazos lo relajaba, le encantaba, era como estar en el paraíso, en el cielo de los delfines.

— Eres muy lindo Haru, no entiendo por qué no puedes ser así con los demás, si ya sabes que eso...evitaría muchos de los problemas que ya tenemos. ..

Haru ya lo sabía, pero simplemente no podía. Era una rara sensación tener a todos los bichos tirándose encima y gritando, sólo pensarlo lo incomodaba y desagradaba. Pero Makoto, era especial, sólo con él puede ser así, cariñoso, juguetón, amigable y hasta divertido, con él todo era diferente, disfrutaba de su compañía y de su atención.

Makoto de repente se sumerge hasta el fondo de la piscina. Entonces Haru entiende lo que hace.

— **Uuy...**

El chico toma todos los juguetes del suelo de la piscina, sacándolos a la superficie.

— Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no es correcto que robes las cosas de las personas — le regañó apenas salió, mostrando en especial la cámara fotográfica.

— **Aah~... Aquella cámara...** — recordó malhumorado.

*Flashback*

_-¡Mamá mamá! ¡Quiero una foto con Haruka!_

_El pequeño se acercó, y acarició la cabeza del delfín con su mano, la cual estaba manchada con helado de chocolate. Haru sintió esa asquerosa sensación en su piel, sin contar que el niño no acariciaba, si no palpaba de forma bruta y fuerte; su paciencia ya se estaba agotando._

_De repente, el potente flash de la cámara le dio directo a los ojos. Aquella sensación fue mil veces peor. Se sentía algo aturdido. El pequeño después de la foto río agudamente, de manera desagradable para el oído de cualquiera._

_Ahora si estaba molesto._

_La madre se acercó para ahora ella sacarse una foto, cuando en un descuido suyo, el mamífero le arrebata la cámara con su hocico, la suelta en el agua, y esta sehunde hasta el fondo del tanque._

_Los gritos histéricos de la mujer y del niño fueron su trofeo satisfactorio..._

*Fin flashback*

Mientras Makoto nadaba con todo hacia la orilla, Haru sabía que venían más regaños, y odiaba que lo retara. Rápidamente se sumergió para evitar oír su voz enojada, sin embargo...

-...es en serio, van a reducir tus porciones de comida si sigues actuando así, y no me va a quedar de otra que robar alimento para que no te quedes con hambre.

... podía escucharlo con toda claridad.

Si se pudiera describir al mamífero en una palabra, sería "terco".

Sin embargo, odiaba pelear con su humano, sabía que lo regañaba porque se portaba mal, pero a veces no podía evitarlo, y el que pagaba al final era el castaño.

Vio la sombra de la gran espalda de Makoto bloquear la luz del sol, y entonces subió, chocando su hocico directo en su espina para llamar su atención.

— **Hey... Perdón ¿ok?...** — Salió a su lado. Se mostraba arrepentido, como un perro con la cola entre las patas.

Recibió una risa de parte del castaño, y se pegó a él nuevamente, pidiendo cariño, el cual recibió al instante.

— Sé que no estás a gusto Haru, pude notar eso desde que comencé a trabajar aquí. Falta mucho todavía...la verdad no tengo idea…

— **Espero que así sea...** — se acurruca cual cachorro con su amo. No le gustaba pelear con él, odiaba eso, lo único que quería era estar así con él todo el día, nadando juntos.

—...además...me pondría muy triste si tu...

— Déjame recordarte que esa piscina es el hogar de ese delfín, no para tu disfrute propio, Makoto...

La voz grave de un hombre ya en sus años los alarmó de repente, y los hizo separarse, llevándose a Makoto con una orden.

— **Uug****gh...** — si había algo que odiara más que a los niños, era a aquel hombre. Él era quien le ponía problemas a Makoto siempre, al parecer su "jefe" como recuerda alguna vez le mencionó.

Los veía charlar, y Makoto estaba claramente incómodo y tenso, lo cual se transmitía al pequeño delfín. El señor con ceño fruncido caminaba hasta el tanque, y antes de que se diera cuenta, una de las pelotas de goma le llegó directo entre los dos ojos, dándole un gran susto.

— **¡¿QUÉ DEMON-...?!**

Rápidamente se sumergió para ponerse a salvo, aterrado. Si antes lo odiaba, ahora lo detestaba con su vida.

— Ey….Ey, no vuelva a hacerle eso a Haruka…

La voz de Makoto defendiéndolo lo hizo salir a verlo. No tenía derecho, Makoto no tenía por qué defenderlo. Lo observaba, con miles de emociones que nunca había sentido. Oír sus palabras lo ponía triste y preocupado, pero a la vez condenadamente feliz. No tenía idea de que "eso" que sentía ahora se pudiera llegar a experimentar.

— Es un animal, por Dios...deja de hablar de él como si fuera una persona... No me hagas perder la paciencia, muchacho.

Vio como el castaño agachaba la cabeza, y se dirigía a buscar unas cosas, ignorando por completo al delfín.

— **¿Eh?.. ¿Q- Qué haces?...**

Makoto finalmente volteó a verle, y le sonrió de forma triste. Entonces comprendió lo que sucedía. El chico se alejaba siguiendo al hombre.

— **¡No! ¡Makoto!** — Aleteaba para llamar su atención y le gritaba, juraba que lo llamaba, pero no había caso, su humano se alejaba sin voltear — **¡No te vayas! ¡Regresa!**

Se sumergió para verlo caminar a través del vidrio del tanque, dejándolo atrás.

— **¡MAKOTO, VUELVE!**

No hubo caso, sin importar cuánto intentara hablarle no salía nada más de su boca que chillidos, cosa que los humanos no entienden.

Por primera vez en la vida, experimentó en carne propia la desesperación, por primera vez tuvo un deseo y un objetivo. Por primera vez, quería ser humano para decirle a Makoto cuando lo quería, que lo necesitaba, que lo amaba.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, y nos leemos en la siguiente!<p>

Los quiero mucho!

Emilia


	2. Capítulo 2

**"El deseo de un delfín" [Makoharu]**

**Resumen: **Makoto es un tierno entrenador de delfines, y su favorito era el pequeño Haruka, un delfín malcriado que le da muchos problemas. Sin saberlo, Haru se da cuenta que tiene fuertes sentimientos hacia el castaño, y gracias a un milagro, el delfín tiene una oportunidad única y limitada para declararse y poder estar con el amor de su vida. [MakoHaru]

**Advertencias: **AU. Fantasía. OoC. Posibles faltas de ortografía.

Free! ni nada me pertenece, sólo los utilizo para esta historia.

Comentarios e información al final de la página.

Espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Catástrofe <strong>

El sonido de la multitud comenzó a llenar los alrededores, advirtiendo a Haru de que el show ya estaba próximo a dar inicio. Oía como había más gente de la normal, y mucho más bulliciosa e inquieta.

— **No~... ¿Por qué a mí~?...** —se quejaba.

Sin embargo, el castaño se le acercó antes de comenzar su presentación, la que venía luego de los lobos marinos. Le miró con una dulce sonrisa y le acarició el lomo con cariño. Haru al instante notó que con aquella mirada le pedía, le suplicaba que hiciera por favor lo que le ordenara en el escenario.

_"Recuerda que somos un equipo..."_

Haru dentro de sí se intentó tranquilizar, y poner en orden sus objetivos. Era dar unos cuantos saltos, nadar de allá para acá, y recibir uno que otro pescado como recompensa. La misma aburrida rutina. Como la odiaba. Pero entonces volvió a recordar a su humano.

— **Debo hacerlo... Por él... No es tan difícil ¿verdad?**

Fin de la música y volvieron los aplausos emocionados del público. Aquel hombre viejo y gordo salió al frente con un micrófono.

— _¡Un enorme aplauso para los gemelos, Shojo y Testu!_ — los aplausos para la pareja de lobos marinos no se hizo esperar, y llenó toda la galería, ensordeciendo al pobre delfín, quien se puso el doble de nervioso. Era demasiada gente. —_¡Entonces, damas y caballeros~, niños y niñas~, nuestro querido amigo que viene a continuación, es uno de los más inteligentes, lindos y amigables del reino animal~. Un adorable pequeño que nos sorprenderá con sus hermosos trucos y piruetas. Un aplauso para HARUKA EL DELFÍN~!_

Era el llamado de inicio. Se abrían las compuertas y él debía salir, acompañado de Makoto a su lado. Oía los aplausos eufóricos del público, y evitó pensar en ellos lo menos posible. Corrieron hasta el otro lado de la piscina, y comenzaron la rutina.

Saltos, volteretas, buscar una pelota, saludar, eran una de las instrucciones y trucos que debía cumplir el delfín, y las estaba realizando todas.

Unas pocas veces tuvo la oportunidad veloz de ver el rostro de su entrenador, el cual sonreía orgulloso y dichoso. Haru se sintió bien, todo esto lo hacía por Makoto, para ayudarle, para devolverle todo lo que había hecho por él.

Pasaron los minutos, y su presentación terminó, dando paso a una ola poderosa de miles de aplausos y chiflidos. Nunca había visto un público más entusiasmado que aquel. La gente gritaba su nombre en coro, sin dejar de aplaudir. No sabía que un poco más de esfuerzo podía provocar tal reacción en la gente.

De pronto, sintió un chapuzón a su lado. Era Makoto, quien se acercaba a abrazar al animal, para felicitarle. Le dio de regalo tres caballas más de las que debía, y Haru se sentía agradecido; hacer ese trabajo pesado abría el apetito, en especial a Haru, un delfín glotón amante de la caballa.

— _¡Wow! ¡Qué gran espectáculo nos ha entregado el pequeño Haruka!_ — el público seguía aplaudiendo — ... Ahora, es tiempo para aquellas personas que compraron el pase especial, a quienes antes de dar inicio se les entregaron los trajes de baños y flotadores, por favor acercarse a la linda chica castaña junto a la escalera del tanque, y... ¡Puedan pasar un rato junto a Haru~!

Una ola de niños gritando se acercaron corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, y en ese minuto, Haru temió por la suya.

**...**

La gente en sus asientos llevaba gorras, sombrillas, bebidas refrescantes y algunos alimentos también, ellos se dedicaban a observar desde lejos, para descansar, mientras otros más llevaban a sus pequeños de la mano, ayudándolos a vestir el traje de baño y él chaleco necesario, asistidos por los entrenadores que ya se encontraban allí.

El sonido de emoción y las voces de la gente inundaban el lugar, también los cientos de cámaras y teléfonos celulares, fotografiando todo a su paso, desde él lindo y arreglado escenario hasta los mismos entrenadores los cuales posaban junto a sus animales y a las personas que se animaban a acercárseles...por suerte solo había función hasta las 6.

Desafortunadamente, el tiempo pasaba muy...muy lento para Makoto. Esos días, más que disfrutarlos, solía pasarla bastante frustrado y hasta cierto punto asustado. Porque ya supervisan su trabajo al momento de hacer que Haru interactuara con la gente...esperando, obviamente, que él delfín respondiera de forma amigable y positiva, sumando a eso las caras de disgusto del público, la decepción y algunas veces miedo en los niños, clientela perdida...una carga bastante pesada de responsabilidades.

Y aunque gran parte de la tarde había estado con una pésima cara intentando ocultar la preocupación en ella...no había estado nada mal. No había tenido que regañar a Haru ni una vez.

La alberca estaba repleta de niños los cuales jugaban acompañados de sus padres, algunos nadaban solos y había que turnarlos para que pudieran pasar un rato con él aclamado delfín. Era obvio que no dejaría que un montón de infantes se le lanzaran encima...si, estaba tomando muchas más medidas de precaución que los demás pero era algo que debía hacer.

Él mismo conducía a los pequeños con Haru, dejaba que lo acariciaran un rato y les ayudaba a nadar y dar un par de vueltas.

Por primera vez todo estuvo en orden, no hubo reclamos de papás molestos o disgustados, tampoco hubo que llamar a nadie para calmar al animal, objetos perdidos, ni ratos en los que él se alejaba de todos para no tener que soportar a nadie. Lo recompensaría, definitivamente, algún juguete nuevo, pescaditos por montón, sabía que podía hacer feliz a su compañero con cosas tan simples como esas.

— ¿Seguro que es él mismo delfín de siempre, Makoto? ... — preguntó una de las entrenadoras que asistían al muchacho — Cuéntame, ¿Lo cambiaron por otro?

— Nah, es él~ — respondió feliz, feliz de saber que sí, era él mismo delfín berrinchudo. Pensar que realmente lo había hecho por él hacía que una emoción lo recorriera de pies a cabeza. Lo besaría ahí mismo de no ser porque, ahora estaba muy ocupado atendiendo a un par de muchachitos con sus respectivas madres. Aun así, el temor de pensar que tal vez esa paciencia y buen humor por parte de su amigo terminarían no lo dejaba en paz.

**...**

Un montón de niños se acercaron al delfín, empujándose unos a otros para ser los primeros en acariciar al mamífero. Todo el tiempo, Makoto estuvo a su lado, apartando a los niños que ya llevaban mucho tiempo con el animal, o los cuales se pasaban de listos y exageraban su "afecto", como picando los ojos, tirando de sus aletas o intentando meter el dedo en el orificio nasal sobre su lomo.

Makoto repetía una y otra vez que se comportaran, que había reglas a seguir, que Haruka no era un delfín entrenado al 100% para estar con la gente, lo cual incomodaba al pobrecito.

Y sí que estaba incómodo. Oh Dios, nunca se había sentido más acosado hasta ahora, pero el brazo sobreprotector del castaño que lo cuidaba lo tranquilizaba en algo, y le agradecía mentalmente cuando sacaba a los niños.

Sin embargo, un niño comenzó a beber del agua a un lado de Makoto, y no había absolutamente nadie que le ayudara. No le quedó de otra que soltar por un momento al delfín y tomar al niño en brazos para que dejara de tomar el agua salada y contaminada con quien sabe cuántos gérmenes. Pero bastó esos simples segundos de lejanía, para que la gente se agrupara alrededor del animal, y Makoto no podía cruzar la muralla de niños que le impedía llegar hasta su amigo, sin importar cuánto llamara la atención de los infantes.

— **Ay no... ¡Makoto! ¡Makoto ayúdame por favor!** — Haru chillaba, y aunque intentara sumergirse, los niños lo tenían agarrados. Eran como una manada de lobos hambrientos, y el delfín era su presa.

De repente, Haru sintió una presión sobre su lomo; un niño se había montado sobre él.

Estaba estrictamente prohibido hacer eso, incluso se les había mencionado todas las reglas antes de entrar, sin embargo, los niños al parecer no tenían ninguna intención de obedecer.

— **¡MAKOTO AUXILIO!** — se desesperaba, el peso del niño lo hundía y no podía respirar. Sintió como el molesto infante, le metió el dedo en su orificio.

Ese fue su límite.

Desesperado, y por instinto de supervivencia, comenzó a aletear y moverse de forma violenta. Un niño tocó su hocico, y por el susto lo mordió, haciendo que el pequeño gritara, llamando la atención de todos los padres y superiores.

Se movía, de un lado a otro, golpeando a los niños que lo sostenían, e intentando bajar al otro de su lomo. Se sacudía, moviendo su aleta, y cuando se sintió más ligero ya que los pequeños no habían soltado por el susto, se sumergió de un golpe, sintiendo que su cola volvía a golpear a una gran cantidad de niños.

Ya a salvo bien sumergido, pudo calmarse, mientras oía los gritos en la superficie de niños llorando y padres histéricos. Decidió subir la mirada, y pudo ver manchas de sangre tiñendo el agua.

Se horrorizó, esto es lo peor que ha hecho, por sobre todas las cosas juntas. Pero no pudo evitarlo, fue una reacción de supervivencia, el instinto lo obligó a actuar así, estaba aterrado, y no tuvo control sobre sus actos.

Apartó la mirada. Se sentía mal, peor que mal, pésimo, lo peor del mundo.

Fue entonces cuando sintió una mano acariciando su lomo. Giró, y pudo ver los ojos esmeralda asustados del castaño, quien se sumergió para ir a buscarlo.

Como un cachorro arrepentido, lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarse a sus brazos, para protegerse, calmarse. Estaba asustado, sabía que lo peor estaba por venir cuando ambos salieran a la superficie. Más que por el mismo, temía por su humano.

Si los delfines pudieran llorar, tengan por seguro que Haru lo estaba haciendo a mares, y lo hacía sobre el hombro de aquel chico, quien era dueño de su corazón. Había bajado para protegerlo. Aún le costaba creer que un muchacho así pudiera quererlo tanto.

— **Makoto... Perdóname...**

**...**

Las personas en las gradas ya no estaban sentadas disfrutando del lugar, ahora se movían, había mucha gente por todos lados intentando observar que era lo que pasaba en el centro del escenario. Voces preocupadas, extrañadas, sorprendidas y asustadas era lo único que podía escucharse. Un grupo de personas rodeaba la alberca principal, donde un número significativo de niños se encontraba llorando, y en mal estado. Un par de entrenadores ahora mismo se encontraban siendo insultados por varios padres furiosos, limitándose solo a disculparse una y otra vez. Pero era obvio que las cosas no se iban a solucionar únicamente pidiendo perdón.

Ya nada podía ponerse peor, ¿Verdad? Aunque no fue muy listo de parte de Makoto correr hasta Haru en lugar de atender a los pobres espectadores. Una razón más para que todos estuviesen furiosos con él y con su delfín. Los afortunados que no tuvieron nada que ver decidieron irse, pero muchos otros no paraban de exigir hablar con él encargado, al cual tuvieron que llamar inmediatamente. Igual, para nuestro chico castaño...eso era lo de menos.

—...Haru...Haru perdóname yo debí...ser más cuidadoso y no dejarte…— repetía bajito, con la voz temblorosa, no a causa de todo el alboroto que tenía enfrente, sino porque estaba asustado pensando que quizás le habían hecho daño. Y al parecer sí, lo habían hecho, Haru podía tener muy mala actitud pero jamás se habría comportado así sin razón alguna.

— ¡Oye, OYE TÚ MUCHACHO INÚTIL! ¡¿CÓMO DEJASTE QUE ESE ANIMAL LASTIMARA A MI NIÑO?! — se acercó amenazante uno de esos padres con muy mala cara. Era habitual en Makoto disculparse con una sonrisa en la cara, solo que esta vez no pudo hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo pudo usted ser tan descuidado y dejar que su hijo se acercara más de lo permitido a Haru? — decía sin dejar de abrazar sobreprotectoramente a su querido delfín — Justamente por eso hay reglas, lo que sea que le haya sucedido fue su culpa.

Ese comentario terminó desagradando a muchos, quienes se arremolinaron alrededor de Makoto, soltando un montón de insultos, reclamos, y un par de golpes también. Aun así, no se asustó ni tampoco perdió el control. Sabía que tenía la razón, sabía que los que habían cometido el error habían sido esos niños maleducados y sus padres, esos que no son capaces de levantarles la voz y decir "no". De todas formas, era obvio que tenían las de perder.

Varios paramédicos empezaron a llegar, algunos intentando calmar a la gente asustada, otros con los que habían resultado heridos, y otros intentaban arreglar el desorden que por alguna razón, estaba cada vez peor.

— Buenas tardes a todos ustedes…— se escuchó una voz por las bocinas del lugar, haciendo que todos pararan de hacer lo que estaban haciendo — La oficina de atención estará abierta desde este momento, y atenderá todas las quejas que tengan sobre lo sucedido, reembolsaremos el dinero a todos los que nos hagan el favor de venir y levantar una queja, eso nos ayudará para mejorar y evitar esta clase de accidentes. Permitan que los entrenadores que se encuentran con ustedes los guíen hasta acá. Gracias por su atención y mil disculpas por todas las molestias.

Se escuchó un pequeño _clack_, seguramente él micrófono por donde habían estado hablando había sido apagado. Los empleados del lugar no tardaron en ponerse las pilas, empezando a mover masas de personas para la ya mencionada oficina. Todo parecía un poco más tranquilo. Realmente...no había sido nada grave, bah...nada grave en el sentido de que nadie había muerto.

—...Tu, ¡TU y ese animal mugriento serán los protagonistas de mi reporte! — amenazó una mujer mayor a Makoto antes de irse. Todo el sitio se vació por completo en unos cuantos minutos. Los chicos heridos habían sido llevados a la enfermería, y los demás...estarían quejándose ahora mismo.

—...No fue tu culpa Haru…— soltó el joven en un suspiro. Únicamente estaban ellos dos. Makoto...no había podido moverse ni un poquito. Había salido de la piscina, pero no podía irse a casa, era obvio que lo llamarían. Y aunque sabía que no había sido culpa de ellos, toda la responsabilidad, culpa, consecuencias...todo iba a caer sobre él. No le preocupaban los regaños, ni tampoco el montón de insultos que su jefe le iba a propinar. Lo único que le asustaba era que esta vez fuera la definitiva y terminaran despidiéndolo. O peor, si esta vez se les ocurría castigar a Haru.

Se echaría toda la culpa encima de ser necesario, sin dudar.

Bajó la mirada, hasta encontrarse con él pequeño delfín que llevaba rato observándolo, quieto, sin hacer ruido. Seguro se sentía bastante mal por todo lo que pasó.

— Eh...vamos, no pongas esa cara…— El castaño se puso en cuclillas para alcanzar a su amiguito, el cual se acercó a la orilla todo lo que pudo —...No va a pasar nada, ¿Si? — Vaya que dolía mentirle, pero esta vez no estaba seguro de nada. — Oye, estuviste increíble hoy. Me sorprendió ver cómo te comportabas tan lindo, jaja~ Creo que no pude evitar sentir...algo de…

— Tachibana…pff, basta, basta…— una voz detrás suyo le hizo saltar por el susto. Inmediatamente al voltear pudo reconocer ese par de zapatos y ropa de mal gusto, muchas veces lo vio vestido así cuando no llevaba el bañador— Ya estoy...cansado, de tu comportamiento, de ese delfín...por cierto, la peor inversión de mi vida.

Aun cuando ese último comentario fue bastante desagradable -como de costumbre- Makoto no pudo ni hacer un gesto de desagrado, no le convenía.

— Haruka no tuvo la culpa — se atrevió a decir antes de que él otro pudiese continuar, levantándose y mostrando el pecho, tratando de mostrar algo de seguridad. — Si usted revisa las cámaras y ve el momento exacto en que pasó…

— Eso a mí no me interesa, no va a volver todo el dinero que ya perdí, no van a volver todos los clientes tampoco…— se veía molesto, bastante molesto, y apretaba tanto la mandíbula al hablar que seguro debían estarle doliendo los dientes al igual que los bolsillos — ¡Se supone que él debería ser más amable y amistoso!

— ¡Y lo es, señor! Él solo se defendió...no puede molestarse por eso.

— Noo no, si puedo. Ese delfín me costó bastante como para dejarlo solo en exhibición junto con el resto, pero me ha salido más caro tenerte a ti como su entrenador.

Makoto realmente esperaba eso, pero dolió más de lo que hubiese imaginado. No estaba listo para esas palabras.

— ¿Q-Qué? Oiga…

— A partir de mañana, tú no trabajas más en el área de entrenamiento, vas a encargarte de limpiar todo hábitat en este zoológico...y ni te atrevas a quejarte, porque yo te advertí. Además estoy siendo demasiado bueno contigo, porque aún tienes trabajo.

— ¡E...espere, no...No puede hacer eso, Haru...el necesita estar conmigo, ningún otro entrenador va a…!

— Cualquiera que le asigne hará mejor su trabajo, y hará aprender a éste animal de una vez por todas.

La cara de Makoto no se veía nada bien, y eso Haru parecía entenderlo, ¿Habría comprendido también lo que acababa de pasar frente a él? Aun cuando pudiera hacerlo, solo podía permanecer en el agua observando la escena. Las cosas ya no tenían solución, sin importar cuánto rogara o suplicara, ese hombre no cambiaría su decisión. Esta vez, no fue capaz de despedirse de su pequeño amigo preocupado. Lo peor sería explicarle que ya no podrían estar juntos mucho más tiempo. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, debía volver a casa, mañana...quizás y todo podía mejorar.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado la lectura y como está quedando, y nos leemos a la siguiente!<p>

Los quiero mucho!

Emilia


	3. Capítulo 3

**"El deseo de un delfín" [Makoharu]**

**Resumen: **Makoto es un tierno entrenador de delfines, y su favorito era el pequeño Haruka, un delfín malcriado que le da muchos problemas. Sin saberlo, Haru se da cuenta que tiene fuertes sentimientos hacia el castaño, y gracias a un milagro, el delfín tiene una oportunidad única y limitada para declararse y poder estar con el amor de su vida. [MakoHaru]

**Advertencias: **AU. Fantasía. OoC. Posibles faltas de ortografía.

Free! ni nada me pertenece, sólo los utilizo para esta historia.

Comentarios e información al final de la página.

Espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Mariposa<strong>

Makoto se alejaba, con la cabeza cacha, sin volver su mirada ni una sola vez hacia el delfín, quien lo observaba marcharse en silencio desde el agua.

Haru sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a nada, ni a pedir que se quedara, ni a rogar su perdón, y menos recibir aquel dulce beso que Makoto siempre le daba antes de irse a casa todos los días, por lo cual no emitió sonido alguno, simplemente resignado.

Se sumergió de forma lenta, y nadó por el tanque, sin prisa alguna, intentado relajar y despejar su mente, sin mucho éxito. Lo único que lograba era recordar aquella horrible mirada de terror que tenía el castaño, y le partía el corazón.

Aún no tenía idea de cuándo, y mucho menos de cómo, pero estaba enamorado de aquel chico. Los animales a veces pueden volverse tan humanos, que llegan a pensar, desear y sentir como uno, y Haru llevaba mucho tiempo pensando sólo en su castaño.

Cuando lo conoció, Haru no tenía ni una intención de agradarle, de hecho, había perdido ya varios entrenadores, los cuales se cansaban de su conducta rebelde y arisca, incluso a los pocos días de haber tomado el puesto. Pero cuando Makoto llegó, no recuerda haber visto nunca a alguien que sonriera de tal manera. El castaño lo recibió con cariño y entusiasmo. Y le habló. Lo que más disfrutaba el animal, era oír hablar y hablar al chico. Makoto le contaba sobre su familia, sus gustos, su niñez, sus miedos y sueños, y Haru gozaba estar ahí, entre sus rodillas con sus pies hundidos en el agua, mientras recibía deliciosas caricias. Makoto descubrió que su pescado favorito era la caballa, cosa que los otros entrenadores no hicieron ni se molestaron en hacer, sólo le tiraban el primer pescado que encontraran, pero en cambio, su entrenador seleccionaba cada mañana las mejores caballas sólo para su pequeño amigo. También, lo que más amaba, además de verlo, su presencia y su voz, era nadar juntos. Era como su estuvieran conectados de alguna manera, sin contar que la forma de nadar del chico no se quedaba nada atrás al nado de un delfín, o quizás una orca.

De verdad, estaba enamorado de Makoto.

Sin embargo, era claro que cualquier idea de estar juntos eran simples y maravillosos sueños, imposibles de realizar.

— **Pero soñar es gratis ¿no?...** — repitió lo que alguna vez oyó de los labios del castaño, al decir que su sueño más grande era ir a Francia.

Era ya tarde, y el sol estaba a pocos minutos de esconderse tras el océano, volviendo el cielo a tonalidades color naranja, morado y azul.

— ¡NO TE ME ESCAPARÁS~!

De repente, un fuerte grito rompió la tranquilidad el ambiente y alertó al animal acuático, quien dirigió su mirada a quién pronunció aquellas palabras con tanta ira.

Por sobre su cabeza, vio a una gaviota, la cual conocía muy bien; le faltaba una de las plumas de la cola, lo cual entorpecía su vuelo, y una mancha negra bajo el pico.

Era ella, la misma molesta, antipática y repugnante ave que, sólo por molestarlo, ensuciaba su agua intencionalmente cuando se le ocurría hacer del baño. Sin contar que a veces se colaba por detrás de Makoto y cuando no veía, aprovechaba el momento para robar una que otra caballa de su balde.

Volaba de forma extraña, yendo de un lado hacia otro. Entonces lo vio, estaba persiguiendo algo.

Una mariposa

— ¡TE VOY A ATRAPAR!

— ¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDA~!

La pobre intentaba escapar desesperadamente de aquella ave, la cual tenía una gran obsesión por agarrarla. ¿No que las gaviotas sólo comían peces? ¿Qué hacía persiguiendo a ese pobre insecto entonces? Haru se enojó con aquella idea.

La pequeña mariposa desorientada, de repente cayó al agua de la piscina de Haru, y quedó flotando. Una de sus alas logró tocar el agua, quedando completamente indefensa, como si de una telaraña se tratase.

El delfín oía los gritos desesperados del insecto, mientras la gaviota se elevaba entre risas, con intención de ganar altura y luego caer en picada sobre ella. A Haru no le tomó mucho tiempo decidir arruinar aquel plan de esa maldita ave, y por supuesto, intentar salvar a la pobre mariposa.

Mientras el ave caía en picada, Haru aprovechó de sumergir su cuerpo, y con un certero golpe de su cola, sacó volando a la gaviota como una pelota de tenis, golpeando una de las murallas del acuario. Rápidamente, se acercó a la mariposa, y con cuidado, con su hocico cerrado, la sacó del agua, llevándola a la orilla. Oía los insultos del ave tras suyo, y su aleteo al alejarse.

Con mucha delicadeza, sacó la cabeza del agua hacia fuera de la piscina, y dejó que la mariposa descansara en el suelo. La colocó justo donde los últimos rayos de sol estaban alumbrando, para, por lo menos intentar, secar sus alas.

— Me... Me salvaste...

— Era mínimo lo que podía hacer — con una voz seria y algo fría, intentó darle menos importancia al asunto.

—...Gracias, no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco… —con las fuerzas que le quedaban, intentaba mover sus alas, para intentar secarlas.

— ¿Cómo están?...

— Mojadas, pero no rotas. Puede que tome un rato... Pero, son pocas las posibilidades, están muy mojadas a pesar de todo.

— Lo lamento...

— No diga eso, salvaste mi vida, a un pequeño insecto como yo, que no tenía nada que ver usted...

— Cuando se trata de aquella estúpida gaviota, todo tiene que ver conmigo... — dijo con desdén. — ¿Por qué te seguía? No tiene sentido.

— Creo que le llamaron la atención mis alas, son contar que cuando pasé a su lado mencionaba lo aburrida que estaba, así que debió ser por diversión. — un tono de tristeza se escuchó en la voz de la mariposa.

Si Haru creía odiar a esa gaviota, ahora la detestaba con su ser. ¿Cómo existen animales, sin contar humanos que eran tan crueles con el débil? Pensó en el jefe de Makoto y su humano.

— ¿Crees poder volver a volar?... — el delfín se veía algo preocupado, a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo era egoísta con el resto del mundo, sintió la necesidad de ayudarla, por alguna razón.

Iba a responder, cuando el último rayo de luz fue arrebatado junto con la desaparición del sol tras el horizonte.

— Ahora lo dudo… — no podía ver sus expresiones, pero por su tono de voz como divertida de forma irónica, sacó la conclusión que estaba sonriendo, dándose por vencida de cualquier posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Haru calló, no sabía que decir en aquel momento. A pesar de todo, no lograría salvar a la pobrecita. No podía creer que el agua, la cual es la razón por la cual el delfín vive, arrebatara vida de otros animales.

— ¿Le puedo pedir un favor?

— ¿Ah?... ¡Ah! Sí, sí claro... — se apresuró a responder el mamífero.

— ¿Podría cumplir mi último deseo egoísta?...

— ¿Ah?... — no entendía a qué se refería, y preguntó confundido.

— ¿Puede quedarse a mi lado, hasta que yo...? — no pudo terminar de hablar, no es fácil admitir que te quedaban pocas horas, o incluso puede que minutos de vida.

—...Claro…— respondió con compasión, y se quedó flotando en el agua junto a ella.

— ¿Cómo se llama usted?

— Haruka... ¿Y tú?

— Rei... Un gusto en conocerte Haruka-san

— Un gusto en conocerte, Rei...

Luego hubo un silencio, no incómodo, pero sí bastante triste. No sabían de qué hablar, no era nada fácil admitir la muerte cercana.

— No se angustie, al menos me dio unas horas más de vida, y no morir a causa de aquella gaviota, que habría sido mil veces peor... Por lo menos, ahora muero acompañado...

Haru se sentía horrible, sentía una horrible emoción de angustia al ver a su nuevo amigo morir.

¿Amigo?...

— Estaré contigo hasta el final, amigo...

La mariposa sintió tanta alegría y confort al oír aquellas dulces palabras de un animal que jamás esperó ser amigo, y mucho menos cruzar palabra alguna.

— Dígame, Haruka-san, ¿Cree en el destino?...

El delfín se sorprendió ante la pregunta, y calló, esperando a que Rei continuara.

— Yo sí creo, toda mi gente lo hace. Que todos estamos destinados a pasar por situaciones y conocer a otros, los cuales marcarán de por vida, los cuales se quedan siempre a tu lado, o se van después de un tiempo.

Destino ¿eh?... Si así era, obviamente era parte del destino haber conocido a Rei... Y quizás a Makoto. Rápidamente su expresión cambió al pensar en él.

— ¿Qué le sucede? Se puso algo, triste de un momento para otro.

— Pensaba en alguien que, quizás como dices, es parte de mi destino...

— ¿Podría saber de quién se trata? — la mariposa intentaba mantener la comunicación, para no sentirse tan sola en sus últimos momentos.

— Makoto, mi humano...

— ¿Humano? — Rei se interesó en aquella información, y lo motivaba a continuar.

— Es quien me cuida, me alimenta y pasa tiempo conmigo... De quien estoy enamorado, la persona más importante para mí...

Rei estaba sorprendido, pero también intrigado y entusiasmado.

— Debes creer que estoy loco, lo sé.

— ¡No no, nada de eso! Sólo estoy sorprendido, eso es todo. Es la primera vez que oigo que un animal, ama a un humano.

— ¿Estúpido no lo crees? — dijo con ironía y burla.

— En lo absoluto, creo que es un hermoso sentimiento, y un lindo sueño...

Haru se quedó mirando al insecto en silencio por unos momentos.

— Desearía poder decirle lo que siento, que lo amo con todo mi corazón y alma, y estar junto a él por siempre. Y pedirle su perdón también...

— ¿Perdón?

— Hoy ocurrió un horrible accidente, y perjudiqué su trabajo y lo metí en muchos problemas, todo por mi culpa... — dijo lleno de tristeza, con el alma partida.

Rei lo miraba desde el suelo, con mucha lástima por su nuevo amigo.

Una brillante luz alumbró el oscuro cielo nocturno. No se habían dado cuenta que ya había anochecido. Aquella luz provenía de una inmensa y blanca luna redonda que se posaba en medio de aquel manto negro que carecía de estrellas, por las fuertes luces de la ciudad de Tokio.

— Luna llena... — la mariposa suspiró aquellas palabras, llena de asombro y conmoción.

— ¿Ah?...

— ¿Sabía, Haruka-san, que la luna llena es mágica?...

— ¿Qué?...

— La luna es el sol de la noche, quien nos protege de la oscuridad absorbente, uno de nuestros peores miedos. Cuando está en su máximo tamaño una vez al mes, esta puede realizar sucesos mágicos… Hace crecer la marea, une a las parejas bajo su manto y ambiente romántico… y cumple deseos, a aquellos que anhelan algo con toda su alma…

Ambos miraban al cielo, contemplándola. El delfín nunca se había dedicado a ver lo bella que es, y quedo fascinado bajo su encanto. De ser verdad lo que Rei dijo, ¿ella conseguiría cumplir su sueño de estar junto a Makoto?

Un suspiro repentino de la mariposa hizo que Haru volviera la mirada hacia ella. Llevaba bastante tiempo mirando a luna, y el insecto nunca dijo nada.

— ¿Rei?... — solo hubo silencio por parte del su amigo- ¿Rei?...

— Lo siento... Haruka-san... No creo poder soportar por más tiempo...

Las palabras se quedaron dentro del pecho del delfín. Quería decir tantas cosas, pero no podía, no sabía cómo. Comenzó a sentir miedo, porque él sabía el significado de aquellas palabras...

— Le agradezco de corazón por haberme salvado... — Rei volvió a mirar a la luna sobre sus cabezas. — Ahora me puedo ir en paz...

Poco a poco, las alas de Rei se fueron desplomando, perdiendo por completo su brillo, cuando todo el cuerpo de aquella pequeña mariposa reposaba sin vida sobre el suelo.

Haru era fuerte, nunca se interesaba por alguien más, solo por él, y ahora por Makoto. Él era la única excepción en su vida, literalmente en todos los sentidos. Haru no quería sentirse mal, no debería sentirse mal, apenas conoció a aquella mariposa hace un par de horas, pero el dolor que sentía sobre su conciencia le destrozaba por dentro. No sabía por qué, quizás se estaba volviendo débil, o tal vez, se estaba volviendo aún más humano con cada momento.

Rabia, ira, alegría, tristeza, miedo, aburrimiento, amor... Ya no eran simples instintos, las sentía en plena carne, todas las emociones podían caerles juntas como un montón de rocas en simples segundos.

Haru quería llorar, quería expresar su dolor de la misma forma que lo hacía Makoto, como cuando le contó la muerte de sus mascotas, dos peces que vivían en una pecera en su casa.

Se quedó en silencio, haciendo luto por su amigo recién fallecido. Lleno de pena, volvió su vista a luna, la cual brillaba aún más intensa que antes. Se veía incluso más grande.

— Luna... Si realmente puedes oírme, te suplico, un único deseo, el que más anhelo dentro de mi alma, el cual me hará de por vida el ser más feliz sobre la Tierra... — cerró los ojos con fuerza, sacando la voz desde el fondo de su pecho — Deseo a Makoto, poder decir que lo amo, y estar juntos por siempre. Deseo que él me entienda, poder abrazarlo con mis brazos, tomarlo de las manos y entrelazar nuestros dedos... Besarle para demostrarle mi amor sincero a cada segundo... Seguiré mi sueño, por mí, por Makoto, y ahora también por mi amigo Rei, el cual ya está a tu lado descansando; quien con pocas palabras y apenas un par de horas, me entregó la confianza y amistad que necesitaba en mi alma en estos momentos de dolor.

Su mirada volvió lentamente hacia el cuerpo de su amigo y pensó en él. Se lamentaba, el no haber dicho algo cuando Rei aún tenía vida, por no darle las gracias, por no haberlo salvado. Recordaba sus palabras, su voz.

Las campanas de un templo cercano sonaron, anunciando las doce.

Media noche.

Una potente luz brilló por sobre su cabeza, y rápidamente cubrió el lugar, dejando ciego al delfín por unos escasos segundos, y cuando la luz se volvió cada vez más débil, lo primero que vio lo aterró, y por instinto se sumergió.

— _¿Haruka-san?..._

Esto no podía ser real, debía ser parte de un sueño. De seguro el cansancio le jugó en contra y lo hizo alucinar tales cosas.

— _Haruka-san soy yo..._

Aún con recelo salió del agua, y frente a él, había un chico, un humano, de bellos cabellos azules, una malla color negra que cubría su cuerpo completo, excepto pies y manos, y unas enormes alas de mariposas color violeta, que resplandecían bajo la luz de la luna. Sus ojos del mismo color se fijaban directamente en el delfín, y una débil sonrisa apareció en su bello rostro.

— Es un gusto volver a verle, Haruka-san...

— Imposible... Esto no puede estar pasando...

— No se preocupe, esto es parte de su deseo...

— ¿Deseo?

—El que le pidió a la Luna luego de que yo muriera...

— ¡Exacto, tu moriste! ¡Además me estas entendiendo cuando eres un humano, esto no puede ser real!

— No se altere por favor, déjeme explicarle...

_Durante miles de años, desde que la vida comenzó sobre la Tierra, las mariposas hemos existido como un simple animal más del mundo. Sin embargo, nosotras llevamos un secreto muy oculto, el cual sólo un par de seres han descubierto desde el inicio de la historia. Si alguien, siendo humano o animal, salva la vida de una mariposa bajo la luna llena y pide un deseo luego de que esta muera, ella tiene la misión de volver a la vida en forma humana y guiar a quien pidió el deseo, hasta que se vuelva realidad. Nadie sabe este secreto, porque ningún ser dedicaría su tiempo a salvar un alma tan insignificante para el mundo. Por eso, solo los de corazón bondadoso han podido tener esta oportunidad..._

—...Y usted, Haruka-san, me ha salvado la vida hoy...

El mamífero estaba petrificado oyendo cada palabra que salía de los labios humanos de Rei, con total atención. Repitió la información un par de veces en su mente para intentar autoconvencerse de la situación.

— Eso... Quiere decir que...-

—... No pudo elegir mejor día para salvarme que este — completó Rei, con una dulce sonrisa.

El chico que se encontraba de pie, se sentó a la orilla de la piscina para estar más cerca del delfín y mirarle a los ojos.

— Es la primera vez que veo un delfín con ojos azules... — acercó su mano y acaricio con cariño su cabeza húmeda. — Soy joven, apenas estoy comenzando a vivir mi vida, y mucha de mi gente han muerto sin la oportunidad de realizar nuestro secreto... Por eso le estoy eternamente agradecido. A partir de ahora, estaré a su lado, para ayudarle a cumplir su deseo — el delfín se sentía algo cohibido bajo la sonrisa reluciente del peliazul y su infaltable formalidad.

— ¿Es realmente posible?...

— Estoy aquí, ¿necesita otra excusa?

— Buen punto.

— Bien, entonces, lo que desea, es estar junto a este chico ¿no? — Haruka asintió con la cabeza — Pero, hay condiciones.

— ¿Condiciones?

— Exacto, reglas que debe seguir, o si no el hechizo terminará. También, esta oportunidad es algo contra reloj. Ya que enamorarse lleva tiempo, tendrá hasta la próxima luna llena para enamorar a tu chico. Es decir, un mes.

Haru oía atento, esperando las que venían.

— Como dije anteriormente, debe enamorar al chico, es decir, por su cuenta, sin que se lo diga usted. No puede declarar sus sentimientos ni la razón por la cual se transformó.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero, si me vuelvo humano, ¿cómo explicaría el delfín desaparecido?

— Espere, le dije que no podía decirle que lo ama, pero si puede explicarle que usted es el delfín. Debe convencerlo, hacer que crea es usted.

— ¿Cómo?

— Eso lo deberá ver usted. Si tanto conoce a ese chico, sabrá la manera de que le crea. No debe besarlo, es algo que Makoto debe hacer. Haga que desee tocarle, que le extrañe y quiera.

El animal estaba asustado. Tenía una angustia horrible ¿Cómo tomaría eso un chico como Makoto? ¿Sería capaz de creerle realmente?

— ¿Tiene más dudas, Haruka-san?

— ¿Qué pasa si todo sale mal, si no me creé y me manda a la policía o algo?

Rei se quedó serio, entonces lo miró fijo y decidido.

— ¿Cree que eres es único que siente estos sentimientos?...

Haru quería creerlo, quería poder responder con toda confianza que sí, pero él no sabía que pensaba el castaño.

_"¡Haru eres tan lindo~!"_

_"¡Eres sorprendente, te felicito!_

_"Te amo Haru"_

¿Cuántas veces Makoto le había dicho las mismas palabras? No sabía si lo decía como de amistad, aquella que se siente por una mascota, pero estaba decidido en convertir ese amor al mismo que el delfín sentía.

— No, porque sé que Makoto también los sentirá por mí... — la vos decidida de Haru terminó por convencer a Rei.

— Perfecto. No se preocupe, estaré a su lado siempre, ya me reconocerá. — le sonrió dulce, y se puso de pie, para estirar sus brazos directamente hacia el delfín, mientras elevaba la cabeza y miraba la enorme luna.

Una nueva luz blanca volvió a obligar a los ojos de Haru cerrarse con fuerza, para después no volver a abrirse...

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, que les haya tocado un poquito los feels ajsfdahdadg y nos leemos a la próxima!<p>

Los quiero mucho!

Emilia


	4. Capítulo 4

**"El deseo de un delfín" [Makoharu]**

**Resumen: **Makoto es un tierno entrenador de delfines, y su favorito era el pequeño Haruka, un delfín malcriado que le da muchos problemas. Sin saberlo, Haru se da cuenta que tiene fuertes sentimientos hacia el castaño, y gracias a un milagro, el delfín tiene una oportunidad única y limitada para declararse y poder estar con el amor de su vida. [MakoHaru]

**Advertencias: **AU. Fantasía. OoC. Posibles faltas de ortografía.

Free! ni nada me pertenece, sólo los utilizo para esta historia.

Comentarios e información al final de la página.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Encuentro<strong>

Espero les guste.

Esta vez no hubo de quién despedirse, era exageradamente temprano, más de lo normal. Fue más difícil que antes, levantarse sin necesidad de alarma. Si quería terminar a tiempo sus nuevas tareas, le haría falta más tiempo, y si quería poder pasar un rato junto con Haru...tendría que llegar mucho antes también. Estaba cansado de los problemas, puesto que eran las únicas cosas que lograban bajonearlo. Y todavía no sabía cómo iba a explicarle a su delfín, cómo iba a tomarlo, y qué pasaría de ahora en adelante. No dejaba de darle vueltas, lo que le ocasionó un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Que día más largo y pesado sería él de hoy.

Los guardias como de costumbre le permitieron la entrada, y Makoto, sin perder tiempo, caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la bodega donde se encontraban todos los artículos de limpieza.

—...Quizás pueda pasar primero unos pocos minutos con Haru — dijo en un bostezo. No era mala idea, aún no llegaba la mayoría del personal, así nadie podría molestarlo ni regañarlo—...aunque, aún es muy temprano, puede que esté dormido…—talló sus ojos, para después cargar él montón de cosas necesarias para asear.

Caminaba sin ganas, pues su ánimo no le permitía más. Prácticamente estaba dormido, todo lo sucedido ayer lo había acabado en serio. Dio un bostezo una vez más, haciendo que sus ojos empezaran a lagrimear. Perfecto. Apenas pudo distinguir el estanque del delfín, pero él suelo húmedo y la costumbre de ir hasta siempre le hizo saber que estaba en lo correcto.

— H...Haru…— dijo en una especie de balbuceo. Carajo, estaba cansado, y esta vez ver al delfín no le traería sensaciones gratificantes, tenía asuntos pendientes con él, y lamentablemente no era nada bueno. No obtuvo respuesta por parte del otro, tal vez estaba molesto, o realmente dormía. Talló sus ojos nuevamente pues la vista borrosa no lo dejaba ver absolutamente nada, y menos cuando todavía estaba oscuro, se acercó a la piscina, justo al borde, cuando al fin sus ojos pudieron ver con claridad.

Había algo flotando en el agua, y no era Haruka. Makoto tuvo que abrir bien los ojos, el cansancio lo estaba haciendo alucinar.

Si, justo ahora veía a un chico a medio estanque, boca arriba, y no parecía tener mucha vida que digamos.

—... ¡E-EEY! …— De un momento a otro él muchacho castaño reaccionó, se lanzó de una al agua, tomando a aquel chico en sus brazos para llevarlo afuera —… ¿¡Estás bien!? — era obvio que no, pero necesitaba obtener alguna respuesta al menos. Salió de la piscina para luego jalar el cuerpo inconsciente de aquel chico fuera del agua. Lo recostó en el piso de madera, algo agitado y nervioso. Le miró detalladamente.

Tenía cabello negro, que a pesar de estar húmedo, parecía ser suave y lacio. A simple vista, aparentaba tener su misma edad, unos 20 años aproximadamente. Su cuerpo con un tono algo pálido, bien tonificado, y... completamente desnudo.

Intentó no darle importancia a ese último detalle, total, él no tenía nada que no tuviera en su propio cuerpo. Lo tomó de los hombros y los sacudía para hacerlo reaccionar, aunque no tenía resultado alguno.

— ¡Hey! ¡Reacciona! — estaba comenzando a asustarse, y en ese minuto temió lo peor.

Acercó su oreja a su pecho. Su corazón palpitaba. Estaba calmado, como si estuviera en un profundo sueño. Luego esa misma oreja la llevó a la nariz del chico. Respiraba, no se había ahogado, sino, como supuso anteriormente, estaba dormido.

— ¡Hey, chico!... — le golpeó con cuidado la mejilla, pero tampoco consiguió respuesta. En ese minuto tuvo una idea. Gateó un poco hasta la piscina y metió su mano en el agua, y con esta húmeda, mojó sus ojos, frente, boca y orejas.

Escuchó un quejido...

**...**

Todo estaba en calma. El agua estaba fría, lo que significaba que aún no amanecía.

Estaba tan cansado, como si no hubiese dormido en días. Se quedó completamente quieto, respirando tranquilamente, dejándose llevar por el movimiento del agua. Flotar le parecía más fácil, como si pesara varios kilos menos, era casi como volar en medio de la nada. Se sintió tan a gusto, como si el resto del mundo desapareciera. Eran el agua y él, unidos, complementándose.

De repente...

Pareció que todo su alrededor se estremecía, haciéndolo saltar en ondas grandes de agua, que lo arrastraban con fiereza. Pero no tuvo miedo, simplemente las ignoró, sentía que nada le haría daño, ni siquiera se dignó a abrir los ojos.

La suave y acuosa cama donde descansaba se solidificó, volviéndose dura y rígida. Estaba quieto, en un mismo lugar, ya no se desplazaba. Tampoco le importó, no quería, se negaba a abandonar el mundo de los sueños.

Sin embargo, un tenue calor sobre su cuerpo lo invadió. Su costado era el punto de concentración, y luego en su pecho, aún con mayor intensidad. Era delicioso. Sonrió en sueños, aún más calmado, se sentía seguro ante tal gentil tacto. El calor era tan agradable.

Hasta que un frío desgarrador golpeó sin piedad su rostro, sus ojos, su hocico. Una horrible incomodidad lo obligó a, finalmente abrir los ojos.

Verde, un verde impresionante ocupaba su vista completa, impidiendo ver más allá. Un verde que conocía a la perfección, y el cual amaba con su alma completa.

"_Mako…"_

— ¡Hey chico! ¡Al fin despiertas! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?!

Volvió a sentir ese agradable calor sobre su costado. Ah, así que era eso: las manos de Makoto. Con razón era tan delicioso. Quería abrazarle, apoyar su hocico sobre el hombro del chico y acurrucarse como siempre lo hacía, pero no podía. El castaño lo tenía firmemente agarrado, impidiendo que se levantara.

¿Levantara? ¿De dónde?...

Movió su aleta, pero se sintió diferente, débil y sin fuerzas. No era ese potente faro de músculos que lo hacía nadar a grandes velocidades, ni realizar piruetas.

Levantó la vista.

Tenía a Makoto sobre su cuerpo, pero en un ángulo completamente diferente. Volvió su vista al rostro del humano. Ya había visto es expresión: miedo, desesperación y confusión.

— ¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Qué te pasó, quién eres?!

No entendía, no podía comprender cómo Makoto pudo haberlo olvidado.

_"Pero Makoto, ¡soy Haru!"..._ — ¡Aah!...

...Contuvo la respiración ante la impresión. Intentó hablarle al castaño, comunicarse con su típico chillido animal, pero en vez de eso, de su boca salió una especie de... exclamación humana.

Entonces, todo llegó como un golpe directo a su cráneo.

_"_—_Me... Me salvaste..."_

_"_—_... Ahora me puedo ir en paz..."_

_Un potente brillo..._

_"__—__Es un gusto volver a verle, Haruka-san..."_

_"_— _¿Cree que es el único que tiene estos sentimientos?..."_

Abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe. Un agudo dolor en la cabeza le hizo quejarse, y se llevó una mano a su frente cubierta por su cabello húmedo.

Esperen... ¿Mano?... ¿Frente?... ¡¿Cabello?!

— ¡Hey! ¡Quédate quieto, no te muevas tan rápido! — Makoto volvió a cogerle del costado, lo que se dio cuenta que ahora correspondían a sus hombros humanos.

El pelinegro no pudo controlar su respiración, parecía que consumía más oxígeno de lo normal. Pero no por el miedo o algo similar, sino por la euforia, la alegría.

_"Funcionó..."_

— ¡Es en serio chico, respóndeme quién eres!

Su mirada azul resplandecía por la felicidad, brillando como el poderoso y profundo océano, calmo, pero a la vez rebosante de vida; ésta se mezcló rápidamente con la del castaño cuando, uniéndose al fin, comunicando mil y un cosas…

**...**

Makoto sintió una opresión en el pecho.

Aquel color, jamás los confundiría, y menos olvidaría. Una mezcla de azules de diferentes tonos, de más claro a más oscuro, juntos en una armonía perfecta que hacía parecer dos diamantes azules que brillaban. Eran los mismos ojos de su pequeño amigo Haru...

Haru...

Soltó al chico y se puso de pie, mirando en dirección a la piscina.

— Haru...— susurró aterrado, y se acercó a la orilla, mirando al agua, sin señales del mamífero — ¿Haru...? — su voz salió temblorosa, y sin siquiera pensarlo, se lanzó a la piscina. Buceaba hasta lo más profundo, a pesar de que la presión le hiciera daño en los oídos, olvidando por completo el vital oxígeno que se acababa de a poco, pero él no volvería a la superficie sin haber encontrado al animal.

El instinto de supervivencia venció, y tuvo que subir y volver a tomar una buena bocanada de aire.

— ¡Haru~! — gritó desesperado, y se volvió a sumergir. El agua salada dañaba sus ojos, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, buscaba algún rastro, cualquier cosa. El palpitar de su corazón bombeaba en sus oídos, y sentía que de a poco aportaba agua salada a la piscina con sus lágrimas.

Se dirigió a la esquina del acuario del delfín, que conectaba a la piscina de espectáculos, donde los animales mostraban sus trucos y la gente nada con ellos. El mismo lugar donde el día de ayer había ocurrido el accidente de Haru. El delfín odiaba esa esquina apartada y oscura, pero no quedaba otra opción. Era ese lugar o nada.

Salió a la superficie y braceó para nadar más rápido. Cada segundo se le hacían horas, donde tenía el tiempo para imaginar lo peor.

Al llegar, no encontró nada.

Tapó su boca con su mano en un intento de callar un grito que estaba rogando salir de su garganta. Temblaba.

_"No es posible, no es posible, no es posible, no es posible..."_ se repitió mentalmente, pero las lágrimas no cesaban. Su corazón dolía, estaba aterrado, rogando que esta fuera una pesadilla. Jamás había sentido algo parecido en la vida.

¿Cómo podía ser posible?

— _¡Ma-Makoto~!..._- una voz masculina joven se escuchó tras las rocas falsas de decoración que cubrían la salida.

Él...

Nadó lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a la orilla donde se había lanzado. Donde había dejado al chico. Al llegar, salió de la piscina y caminó rápidamente, hasta que estuvo frente de él.

Se agachó y lo cogió del cabello con ira.

— ¡DESGRACIADO! ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A HARUKA?! — lo tiró contra su rostro, y lo encaró lleno de odio. Apretaba los dientes, y respiraba furioso, como si de un toro se tratase, en espera de una respuesta, porque si no perdería la paciencia y le rompería la cara a golpes.

El pelinegro lo miraba horrorizado, con los ojos abiertos como platos, los que se cristalizaron, como si fuera a llorar. Su labio inferior temblaba, al igual que casi todo su cuerpo.

Pero Makoto ni se inmutó. Lo único que quería era saber dónde estaba el animal.

— Ma...Mako..to…

La angustiada voz del pelinegro lo sorprendió, realmente el pobre estaba asustado. Pero lo más importante…

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?...

El chico movía su boca, como intentando hablar, pero nada salía de su garganta, solo ruidos sordos.

— Y-yo…. Haru… — finalmente dijo con dificultad.

La ira de Makoto volvió. Es él, ¡él es el culpable de la desaparición del delfín!

— ¡Así que sí sabes de Haruka! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Dónde está, maldito?! — su agarre aumentó y gritó en pleno rostro del pelinegro.

El otro pareció horrorizarse aún más, cómo si viera una especie de demonio o algo, jamás había visto tanto miedo en los ojos de una persona. Quizás, porque él no es así con nadie, por lo que no tiene la oportunidad de ver muy seguido expresiones similares en quienes los rodean, y menos por su causa. Sin embargo, se trataba del delfín, algo tan preciado, que daría lo que fuera por él.

A lo lejos se escuchó el saludo de uno de los otros empleados del acuario, y volvió a recordar dónde se encontraban.

— Mierda… — maldijo entre dientes. No podían ver a este chico desnudo en pleno acuario, y menos si él estaba con él, de seguro se armaría un escándalo y esta vez sí lo correrían del trabajo.

— Ven…— cogió por debajo del brazo del pelinegro y lo tiró con fuerza, incluso se podría decir que con violencia. El otro se quejó, pero poco le importó, tenían que llegar rápido…

**...**

Makoto repentinamente lo soltó y giró sobre sí mismo, mirando a la piscina.

— ¿Haru?...

Su nombre.

Haru quería decirle algo, contestar a su llamado, pero el castaño se lanza de piquero al agua, dejándolo solo, sin oportunidad de decir nada.

Pasaban los segundos, más lentos de lo normal y el chico no salía. La espera lo agobiaba.

"_Se está tardando demasiado en salir…"_

Finalmente, Makoto salió del agua, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Nuevamente intentó hablarle, cuando un grito de forma desgarradora se escapa de sus labios. Gritaba su nombre.

Oh no, lo estaba buscando.

Haru intentó moverse, pero se sentía débil. Se sujeta con sus manos contra el suelo. Se queda unos momentos apreciándolas.

Eran humanas, como las de Makoto.

Su corazón dio un brinco de alegría, y no pudo evitar formar una tímida sonrisa.

Se impulsó con ellas, pero temblaron, como si fueran gelatina. No se podía mover, no sabía cómo.

"_¿Dónde está?..."_

Lo buscaba con la mirada, pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

"_¡Makoto! ¡Makoto estoy aquí! ¡Soy Haru, estoy acá!"_ — ¡Aaah-!...

Nuevamente ese sonido, que más que emocionarle como unos minutos atrás, le molestaron y se sintió frustrado.

"_¿Qué sucede?..."_ — Aah-¡Aaah~!

Lo intentaba, hacía lo que podía, pero sólo salía esa "palabra" de su boca.

No sabía cómo hablar.

_"Joder..."_

Se concentró completamente, e imaginó los labios de Makoto al hablarle. ¿Cómo lo hacía él?

— Ah...Eh...

"_¡Un nuevo sonido!"_

— Ah, Eh...Ooh...

"_¡Genial!"_

Pero, no era momento de emocionarse con simples vocales, debía hacer lo verdaderamente importante.

_"Makoto"_

— Mm..Mah...ahh

_"Makoto"_

—...k...koo...

_"¡Makoto!"_

— Ma...ko...to...

¡Lo hizo! Juraría que llegó a dar un pequeño brinco de felicidad.

_"Otra vez, más fuerte, debe escucharme"_

— Mak..Makot...

_"¡Vamos joder!"_

— ¡Ma-Makoto~!...

El sonido del agua agitándose se hacía cada vez más fuerte, mientras veía el cuerpo del castaño realizando al nadar que el agua sonara de tal forma. Venía de manera apresurada.

— Makoto... Y-yo... Ha-Haru... — se sorprendió ante lo rápido que pudo decir aquellas palabras. No era tan difícil, sólo debía concentrarse en lo que quería decir, recordar como alguna vez Makoto movió sus labios, y las podía decir. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, como un niño pequeño cuando hace algo por primera vez.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, mirándose las manos, que no pudo reaccionar cuando un horrible dolor invadió su cabeza.

El rostro del chico estaba frente suyo, con su seño completamente fruncido, con los ojos ardiendo en una emoción que jamás pensó ver en su humano: odio.

— ¡DESGRACIADO! ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A HARUKA?!

Haru sintió que ese grito por poco lo rompía en pedazos. Lo miraba fijamente a sus ahora furiosos ojos verdes, los cuales siempre vio brillar con amabilidad y ternura, ahora no eran nada más que un horrible pozo profundo de odio e ira.

_"Makoto..."_

El día de ayer había sentido algo similar: miedo. Pero ese no era igual al que sentía en ese momento, aquel no se comparaba con este: terror. Estaba horrorizado, pensando que quizás, consiguió realizar uno de los miedos y dudas que tuvo ayer junto a Rei cuando pidió su deseo: el odio de Makoto.

_"No..."_

Debía decirle, era ahora o nunca. Debía hacerle saber a Makoto que él era Haru, o todo podría terminar muy mal.

— Ma...Mako...to... — su voz se escuchó temblorosa, sin apartar sus ojos de los del castaño, los cuales lo miraron sorprendidos ante sus palabras.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?...

_"Porque soy yo, soy Haru. Por favor Makoto, ¡Por favor date cuenta!... Concéntrate Haru, puedes hacerlo, ¡debes hacerlo!"_

— Y-yo...Haru... — Bien, había logrado decir ambas palabras que hace poco también las logró formular.

Sin embargo, el dolor nuevamente apareció, junto con los horribles ojos furiosos del castaño.

— ¡Así que sí sabes de Haruka! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Dónde está, maldito?!

No era necesario ser humano para entender la gravedad de aquellas palabras. Nunca, jamás en su vida, las imaginó saliendo de aquellos amables labios, y menos con tanto odio.

Le dolía el pecho, no sabía qué hacer. Sus ojos se humedecieron ante el miedo, y sintió una lágrima traicionera recorrer su mejilla derecha.

El saludo de un empleado se escuchó a lo lejos, sacando a ambos de la situación en la que estaban.

Un fuerte y repentino tirón en su brazo, por no decir algo doloroso, lo levantó de golpe del suelo, y lo obligó a forzar sus piernas, con las cuales nunca había caminado. Obviamente, tropezaba con cada paso que daba.

— ¡¿Quieres caminar bien joder?!

Ni siquiera como delfín lo había regañado de tal forma.

Se sintió inútil, y a la vez, envió a aquel mamífero acuático que solía ser. Al parecer, recibía más cariño siendo animal que humano.

Eso bajaba mucho sus esperanzas de que su amor fuera correspondido alguna vez.

Llegaron a los camerinos escondidos tras las murallas, donde los entrenadores de animales se ponían sus trajes para trabajar.

Hacía un frío que congelaba hasta los huesos.

Makoto lo empujó dentro, sin embargo, no lo lanzó contra el suelo como él esperaba, si no que lo llevó a una de las bancas de madera que estaban junto a los casilleros. La habitación era pequeña, con unas tres duchas individuales y ocho casilleros grises; iluminada con apenas una ampolleta que había el en techo que el castaño prendió apenas entraron. El suelo era de cemento cubierto con lozas blancas.

Temblaba, hacía demasiado frío dentro, sin contar que estaba aterrado.

Makoto había reaccionado de la peor manera posible, ni siquiera esperaba que llegara a tal extremo. Esperaba que siendo él, ayudaría a un chico desamparado y en problemas, sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario.

Se otorgaba calor con los brazos, y sus pies apenas tocaban en frío suelo, por lo que también tiritaban. Cerró los ojos, conteniendo sus lágrimas, intentando no estallar en llanto.

_"Un error... Nunca debí hacer esto..." _Se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido, tan ingenuo.

Algo suave le golpeó el rostro...

**...**

En los camerinos había ropa, de seguro podría encontrar algo con qué vestirlo, así, tendría un problema menos.

Abrió la puerta y echó al chico dentro, pero en contra de lo que realmente deseaba, que era lanzarlo al suelo y que se reventara el rostro con el golpe, lo llevó hasta al fondo y lo lanzó brusco contra las bancas.

Joder, hacia más frío aún en la mañana.

El camerino estaba oculto tras las murallas de decoración, por lo que recibía escasas horas de luz solar, entre las 12 de la mañana y 2 de la tarde. Apenas 3 horas, y el resto, sólo un frío desgarrador. Por eso mismo, era el menos utilizado por todo el personal, técnicamente era Makoto quien lo ocupaba, ya que quedaba junto a la piscina de su amigo.

Estaba mojado con su ropa puesta, y eso aumentaba más su frío. Sin embargo, lo ayudó a calmarse y pensar con más claridad.

Oyó los dientes chasqueantes del pelinegro a su lado, quien se frotaba los brazos con sus manos. Juraría que estaba más pálido que cuando lo encontró.

Mierda... ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?...

Buscó en un cesto de ropa un par de toallas grandes para todo el cuerpo, y de mala gana, se la lanzó contra el rostro del chico, sin siquiera mirarlo.

No podía, ni siquiera con una persona que odiara podía ser malo. Le molestaba eso de él en algunas ocasiones, como en estas por ejemplo; cuando tenía que ser firme, su naturaleza amable atacaba su conciencia sin importar quién sea.

Lo miró de reojo y lo vio cubrirse el cuerpo completo, incluso hasta la nariz, respirando bajo la toalla para calentar sus manos y cerrando sus ojos seguía temblando, aunque cada vez menos. Era un jodido friolento; según su punto de vista.

Entonces recordó que a Haru tampoco le gustaba para nada el agua helada, hacía berrinche y nadaba de manera tiesa, y como al castaño le gustaba consentirlo, se preocupaba de mantenerla a una temperatura de su agrado.

Gruñó, y apretó los puños. Recordar a su pequeño amigo y no saber dónde estaba lo angustiaba de manera enfermiza.

— Makoto...

Volteó a ver al dueño de la voz, a pesar de que no quería nada con ese tipo y mucho menos verlo, pero debía encararlo si quiera saber la verdad del paradero de su delfín.

— G…G-asias…

— ...

_"¿Es una broma verdad? ¡¿Ahora resulta que es un retrasado mental?!"_

Makoto contuvo sus comentarios dentro de sí, y en cambio, fueron remplazadas por un duro, grueso, grave y largo suspiro de frustración.

Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Perfecto, tenía 40 minutos para sacarle información al tipo.

—Ahora sí... — se acercó a él lentamente con su mirada fija en sus ojos. Le daba mala espina que se parecieran tanto a los de Haru — ¿Puedes decirme quien eres y qué hiciste con mi delfín?... — a pesar de intentar decirlo lo más calmado posible, su voz salió con un tono de ira y desesperación, porque era verdad, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

El chico se tomó su tiempo para responderle finalmente.

— Yo... s-soy... Haru...

Un crudo, denso y largo silencio inundó la habitación.

_"Perfecto, ahora resulta que también está loco..."_

— Pfft... — Makoto no pudo contener una risita irónica que se le escapó sin querer de los labios. Volvió a mirarle directamente — Es en serio chico, no lo hagas más difícil... Dime ahora mismo... ¿Dónde está Haruka?... — preguntó de forma lenta y amenazante, y vio como el cuerpo delgado del otro se estremeció.

— Soy... Haru-ka... Makoto... — insistió el pelinegro.

— Deja de decir estupideces, lo digo en serio, ¿Qué hiciste con Haruka?

— Soy Haru... — la voz del otro cada vez era más clara y tartamudeaba mucho menos.

Makoto lo quedó mirando, en silencio

—... Estas mal de la cabeza... — murmuró escupiendo esas palabras con desprecio. Se tomaba el tiempo para pensar las mejores palabras —...Si no me dices dónde está Haruka ahora mismo, no seré responsable de mis actos...— le amenazó finalmente.

El chico al frente suyo lo miraba con horror, y no decía nada. Temblaba, pero en ese minuto el castaño supo que no era por el frío.

Suspiró para calmarse, así no llegaría a ningún lado.

Quizás, siendo menos agresivo, apelaría a su lado bueno, y podría hacer que hablara.

—... Tú no sabes lo que ese delfín significa para mí... — le habló con la cara de pena y voz de angustia más fingidas que pudo hacer—... Y yo sin él me muero ¿sabes?... Lo es todo para mí, mi mejor amigo... Daría todo por él... — se puso de pie y extendió los brazos a sus lados — ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero? No tengo mucho que ofrecerte, pero lo conseguiré, sólo dime cuánto y lo tendrás... Pero quiero a mi delfín de vuelta...

Se sentía patético, confesando aquellos detalles para convencer a un completo desconocido, pero si no quedaba de otra, lo haría, incluso hasta lo más ridículo, patético y arriesgado que le pidieran; haría absolutamente todo, **todo** por recuperar a su amigo.

— Makoto... P-por fav-or... Cr-eéme...

— ¡¿Pero cómo mierda esperas que te crea esa mentira tan absurda?! ¡Eso es imposible, estás loco! Pudiste inventar cualquier otra excusa, mil veces mejor y elaborada, pero ¿esta fue la única que te ocurrió? ¡¿Enserio?! — Makoto le gritaba mientras caminaba frente del chico interrogado como un león enjaulado, moviendo las manos en todas direcciones, completamente alterado.

— E-escúch-ame... Por favo-r...

— ¡¿Qué, acaso me lo puedes demostrar?! — le preguntó irónico.

El pelinegro rápidamente asintió con la cabeza, de manera muy rara, casi... "exagerada", subía mucho la barbilla y lo hacía muy rápido, más de lo normal.

De verdad, tenía serios problemas mentales.

— Ok, dime, te escucho...

Se paró frente a él, mirándolo atentamente, casi haciendo burla.

— No pue-do hab-lar much-o... No pued-o... — dijo nervioso y apenado.

— ¡No te preocupes, yo espero todo lo que quieras, yo te escucho! — se sentó en el suelo, imitando a un niño pequeño a punto de escuchar un cuento para dormir, con la tímida sonrisa infantil, aunque claramente falsa y con intensión de burlarse del chico.

El pelinegro se tomó su tiempo, para poner en orden sus pensamientos

— Makoto... Por fav-or perd-óname...

Eso le tomó por sorpresa, la verdad no era algo a lo que esperaba escuchar.

— ¿Y se podría saber por qué?...

—... Por haber mor-dido al ni...ño a-yer...

—...

Makoto abrió los ojos asombrado, completamente mudo ante las palabras del chico, las cuales cada vez eran más claras.

— No quer-ía hacer-lo... Me asustó y no sabí-a lo que hací-a... — continuó lentamente. — T-tambi-én por la cá-mara y jugu-etes, por tu j-efe que te casti-gó por mi culpa... R-realmen-te lo siento Makoto... — al final, agachó lentamente la cabeza cerrando los ojos, quedándose quieto por varios segundos.

_"La forma de disculparse de Haru..."_

Ok, esto comenzaba a asustar...

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos!<p>

¿Querían caramelos, arcoíris, besos, risas y corazones, todo dulce y rosita? Lamento decirles que esa no es la trama pensada, traté de hacerlo lo más "lógica" posible, y pues, bien dramático.

Vuelvo a agradecerles, espero tengan una buena semana, y también que el fic haya sido de su agrado.

Me despido con mucho amor.

Emilia


	5. Capítulo 5

**"El deseo de un delfín" [Makoharu]**

**Resumen: **Makoto es un tierno entrenador de delfines, y su favorito era el pequeño Haruka, un delfín malcriado que le da muchos problemas. Sin saberlo, Haru se da cuenta que tiene fuertes sentimientos hacia el castaño, y gracias a un milagro, el delfín tiene una oportunidad única y limitada para declararse y poder estar con el amor de su vida. [MakoHaru]

**Advertencias: **AU. Fantasía. OoC. Posibles faltas de ortografía.

Free! ni nada me pertenece, sólo los utilizo para esta historia.

Comentarios e información al final de la página.

Espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Primeros pasos.<strong>

No le iba a creer, era imposible, lo veía en su rostro, en la forma en que lo miraba; con duda, con recelo.

Haru esperaba en silencio alguna respuesta del castaño luego de sus palabras, las cuales le había costado una eternidad decirlas. Quería decir tantas cosas, explicar todo lo que ocurría, suplicarle que por favor le creyera, pero todo era nuevo para él, no tenía idea cómo hablar correctamente, su mente tenía las palabras, pero su boca no le ayudaba en nada. Decir las cosas de forma clara era algo que no iba a conseguir fácilmente.

Makoto lo miraba fijo, en silencio, con la boca levemente abierta, claramente impresionado con sus palabras, pero el tiempo corría, y el silencio se hacía cada vez más profundo e insoportable para el pelinegro.

— ¡Aaaah~ ya entiendo! — dijo finalmente después de varios segundos en silencio. Haru lo miró esperanzado —... Ayer fuiste parte del público y viste todo, o quizás alguien te contrató para hacerme una broma y vengarse por lo que le pasó a los niños, o incluso pudo ser mi jefe ¿verdad? Es lo más lógico— reía el castaño sarcástico rodando los ojos.

Toda la ilusión y esperanza se desmoronó.

— ¡No, no Makoto! ¡Por fa-vor conf-ía en mí!— suplicó angustiado.

Estaba siendo más difícil de lo que esperaba, el chico se negaba a creer sus palabras, estaba ciego por la rabia y frustración; así jamás lograría convencerlo.

—Y yo te pido por favor que dejes de mentir y digas la verdad. ¿Cuánto te pagan? ¡Yo te daré el doble, no sé cómo, pero lo conseguiré y lo tendrás!— la voz del chico ahora sonaba suplicante y dolida, realmente estaba desesperado por recuperar al mamífero— Dime donde está ahora Haruka te lo rue-

Haru en ese momento le cogió su muñeca con fuerza, tan de sorpresa, que el otro no pudo reaccionar, quedando completamente mudo, cuando el pelinegro dejó caer la toalla que lo cubría, dejando descubierto simplemente su torso pálido y tonificado, y apoyó la mano de Makoto sobre su pecho, directamente sobre su corazón.

Makoto sintió el furioso palpitar del chico golpeando su pecho, y atónito levantó su mirada hasta mezclarse con un profundo y penetrante azul cristalino, como si los ojos que lo portaban fueran a llorar.

—Makoto por fa-vor mí-rame... Soy Haru... Sé que pa-rece imposi-ble, inclu-so siend-o ani-mal sé que es es-túpido y difí-cil de creer, pero soy yo, el mis-mo Haruka de siem-pre…— tartamudeaba con una expresión de lástima y desesperación, era tan patéticamente vergonzoso explicarse de una manera tan horrible, y que todo lo que deseaba decir quedara atrancado en su garganta, produciendo un ayudo dolor en su pecho por la angustia.

Si aquel chico que decía ser el delfín hubiese sido realmente alguien contratado para jugarle una broma o venganza, de seguro ya habría aceptado la oferta del castaño, pero al contrario, se mantenía firme, temblando y aterrado, pero firme a sus palabras.

—...— Makoto se mantenía en silencio, sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos azules.

Definitivamente, eran los de Haru, no había duda alguna.

Pero no quería creerlo, no se convencía, era algo demasiado irreal para que esté pasando realmente. La pregunta clave aquí era:

— ¿Cómo te transformaste a humano entonces?...

El pelinegro se emocionó, estaba logrando hacer que su humano le creyera. Algo.

Pero debía tener cuidado, elegir bien sus palabras, no decir información de más, o el hechizo podría romperse.

—Yo lo deseé...

Makoto levantó ambas cejas asombrado.

— ¿Y para qué?...

Haru pensaba con cuidado y detalle sus palabras, concentrando en decir nada más que lo necesario y permitido.

Es decir, debía mentir.

—Conoc-er el mun-do... Quiero cono-cer el mundo de los hu-manos, como tú... Es lo-que más de-seo...

Makoto lo miró incrédulo, encarnando una ceja. Era una excusa estúpida, ingenua y mal ideada, pero, ¿Cual otra si no?...

— ¿Para qué querrías hacer eso? Ser delfín debe ser lo más increíble del mundo.

Haru no se esperaba esa respuesta, y abrió los ojos algo sorprendido. No sabía si tomarlo como un insulto o un halago. Su corazón dio un pequeño brinco.

—También que-ría devolve-rte todo lo que has he-cho por mí, darte las g-racias por cuidar de mí, y como delfín no po-día hacer-lo— eran tan patéticas sus excusas, pero no podía pensar en otras.

_"Te amo Makoto, esa es la única verdad. Estoy enamorado de ti. Te amo, te amo, te amo..."_

El castaño aún no quería creerle, era difícil aceptar la idea de que un mamífero acuático se convirtiera en humano de la noche a la mañana...

Pero Makoto conocía a la gente. Tenía una especie de sexto sentido, una facilidad de saber lo que sienten, piensan o desean las personas que lo rodeaban. Sólo bastaba una mirada larga y concentrada, y lo sabía. Y, por supuesto, sabía reconocer cuando alguien estaba mintiendo, sin excepción, siempre pudo darse cuenta de las mentiras del resto...

Y aquel chico no estaba mintiendo.

Dio un suspiro largo y agotado, y se puso de pie, mirando al pelinegro desde la altura.

—Dejaremos esta conversación hasta aquí, lo mejor será que te busque con qué vestirte...— se dio media vuelta sobre sus pies hasta uno de los casilleros, y sacó una polera* de mangas cortas color blanco, un pantalón de buzo deportivo, calcetines, bóxers limpios, y un polerón** negro. No sabía si les iban a quedar, todo era de su talla, y él era claramente más grande que el pelinegro. Volteó y caminó hasta cubrir la distancia con el chico, y, al contrario a lo que hizo con la toalla hace unos minutos atrás cuando entraron, la ropa se la pasó directamente en sus manos. Cuando le entregó las prendas, volteó y le dio la espalda.

—...Aún no sé si creerte. — de repente rompió el silencio, de manera tosca y algo molesta. Hizo que el otro diera un brinco algo asustado— Deberás convencerme, no sé cómo, pero no será tan fácil...— ni siquiera lo miró cuando se dirigió a la salida y abrió la puerta de los camarines, dejando completamente solo al chico dentro de aquella habitación. Tenía frío, y quería ir a buscar su muda de ropa que por suerte trajo esa mañana en un bolso. Algo le dijo que lo iba a necesitar, y a través de su vida aprendió a no ignorar sus instintos.

Y obviamente, quería estar lejos un momento de aquel tipo.

Makoto, ahora completamente solo, se frotó los ojos, masajeó sus sienes y suspiró, frustrado.

_"...Si claro, como si fuera posible..."_ — Ja...— rió amargado.

Volvió a caminar, y cuando se detuvo junto a su bolso y se agachó a recogerlo, no pudo evitar levantar su mirada a la piscina.

Vacía y silenciosa.

—Ugh...— un quejido se escapó de su garganta, intentando contener el llanto a punto de escaparse. Su estómago se contrajo y sus manos le temblaron.

Aún no podía creer que su amigo, su mascota... A quien más quería y amaba en el mundo ya no estuviera a su lado. De haber sabido que le jugarían ese tipo de broma, habría preferido renunciar y nunca más verlo, todo con tal de que Haru estuviera cómodo y seguro dentro de su piscina, y no donde quién sabe dónde. Le habría dolido, claro, pero prefería la seguridad de su amigo antes que sus egoístas deseos.

Tomó su bolso y volvió sobre sus pies...

**...**

La puerta se cierra de un fuerte portazo que asusta al chico, y lo único que reina es un profundo silencio dentro de la habitación. Bueno, silencio que no era precisamente percibido por el pelinegro, porque lo único que escuchaba era el potente palpitar de su corazón rebotando en sus oídos.

Le iba a dar una oportunidad. Podía convencerlo...

Agachó su cabeza y su cabello cubrió su rostro, el que ocultó su potente rubor y una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Este es el bello sentimiento llamado _felicidad_?

Un nuevo temblor enviado por su cuerpo exigía calor desesperadamente. Tomó la ropa en sus manos y lo primero que vio fue la polera blanca.

No tenía idea que hacer con ella.

Pero los delfines son inteligentes y astutos, y al recordar la ropa que Makoto siempre traía consigo, sacó por descarte, por la forma de la prenda, que iba en la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Ahora ¿Cómo se supone que se ponía esta cosa?...

Se sintió mal e inútil, pero qué esperaba, no tenía idea de cómo vestirse, nunca había tenido la necesidad.

Gruñó frustrado. La estiró con las manos y la miró detalladamente. Un agujero grande en la parte superior, y dos un poco más pequeños y largos a los lados. Abajo uno enorme.

Lo procesó e imaginó el cuerpo de Makoto vestido al frente de él: el agujero más grande debe ir abajo, en la cintura, para entrar en la prenda. El otro grande de arriba debía ser el cuello para sacar la cabeza, y los otros dos, para ambos brazos.

Ok, ya todo estaba ideado, ahora venía el primer intento.

Levantó los brazos, separó la parte inferior de la tela, abriendo el agujero enorme aún más, y lo puso sobre él. Lo dejó deslizar y metió su cuerpo dentro.

Paso número uno superado, estaba dentro de la prenda.

Ahora debía sacar la cabeza. Jaló hacia abajo con sus manos y buscó el agujero grande en la parte superior. Lo encontró. Sin embargo, su cabeza no pasaba, y había tela continuando hacia afuera. Se equivocó, era uno de los agujeros para los brazos. Movió la cabeza en otra dirección buscando, hasta que encontró otro. Acertó, y logró finalmente sacar la cabeza fuera de la prenda. Tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire, esos segundos que estuvo atrapado le causaron algo de fatiga.

Paso número dos, superado.

Ahora venían los brazos. Se sentía atrapado, a pesar de quedarle algo grande, apretaba a sus costados, impidiendo moverse con facilidad.

—Ugh...

Intentó mover uno de los brazos y subirlo buscando uno de los agujeros a los lados, pero no encontraba ninguno. No lo entendía... Miró hacia abajo, y notó que aquellos orificios estaban uno al frente es su pecho, y el otro debía estar en la espalda.

Gruñó enojado.

¿Este es el molesto sentimiento llamado _frustración_?

La puerta se abrió de repente, haciendo que se asustara un poco. Makoto venía con el bolso sobre su hombro, y al verlo en tal situación se quedó quieto en el umbral.

— ¿Es enserio?...

Haru aparto la mirada apenado. Se sentía muy muy tonto.

_"No sabe vestirse"...— _pensó el castaño.

Ahí estaban de nuevo sus instintos de buena persona.

Con un suspiro frustrado se acercó al pelinegro.

—Levántate, y afírmate la toalla...— ordenó.

Haru obedeció algo lento, bajando sus manos, aún con sus brazos atrapados bajo la polera y agarró con fuerza la toalla a su cintura. Hizo fuerza con sus piernas y se impulsó, pero nuevamente fue en vano. Volvió a caer sentado.

— Aaaggh...— se escuchó un molesto gruñido por parte del más grande. — ¡Sólo sujeta la maldi-!... La toalla.

Makoto esperó a que el chico estuviera con la prenda firme entre sus manos, y tomándolo por debajo de los brazos, lo jaló hacia arriba, poniéndolo de pie.

— Mantente firme...— ordenó.

Haru se sentía emocionado. Odiaba que lo mandaran y ordenaran hacer cosas, pero hacer este tipo de "entrenamiento" era algo nuevo y excitante. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente cuando pudo mantenerse de pie sin ayuda del castaño.

— Ahora te voy a mover brusco. No pierdas el equilibrio. — se notaba el tono algo molesto del chico, ya que parecía que le enseñaba a un bebé. Adoraba los niños, pero no cuando eran chicos de su misma edad y con claro retraso mental.

Acomodó bien la polera del chico, dejando ambos agujeros a los lados correctos de su cuerpo, y guiando su mano hizo que metiera el primer brazo, y luego el otro. Le dio un pequeño empujón para que el pelinegro se volviera a sentar.

— Toma, — le entregó el polerón— ahora repite lo mismo con esto, pero ahora las mangas son más largas, debes pasar todo el brazo hasta sacarlo por el otro lado. ¿Entiendes? — no lo iba a ayudar con toda la ropa, ni loco.

El otro asintió y miró con detalle la prenda para posicionarla de forma correcta.

Al contrario de la otra, fue más fácil, aunque sacar el brazo al otro lado de la manga si fue diferente comparado con la polera de manga corta. La cálida y suave textura del polar le brindó calor y se sintió mucho mejor.

Levantó la mirada, y vio al castaño de espalda, que ya se encontraba con la ropa inferior colocada, unos bóxers negros pegados a los muslos, al igual que los que le había entregado al él para que se vistiera. Observó cómo comenzaba a ponerse unos pantalones de jeans, y supo que para ponerse la ropa interior debía hacer el mismo procedimiento. Hizo lo mismo, y logró finalmente ocultar la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Por arriba los pantalones de buzo, y en los pies se puso los calcetines. Se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar después de todo.

Por primera vez en su vida, realmente se emocionaba por aprender "trucos".

— Bien... Ahora un problema menos. — escaneó al chico finalmente vestido que lo miraba con sus enormes ojos azules clavados en él.— Ahora, a explicar a mi jefe la maldita desaparición del delfín...

_"Me meterán a prisión, eso es seguro..."_

Su vida no podría estar mejor.

* * *

><p>*inserte sarcasmo en la última frase XDD*<p>

¡Hola amigos!

Un pedacito muy cortito y algo aburrido, pero cada vez se pone más y más tensa la cosa. Espero les esté gustando, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Me despido con mucho amor!

Emilia.


	6. Chapter 7

**"El deseo de un delfín" [Makoharu]**

**Resumen: **Makoto es un tierno entrenador de delfines, y su favorito era el pequeño Haruka, un delfín malcriado que le da muchos problemas. Sin saberlo, Haru se da cuenta que tiene fuertes sentimientos hacia el castaño, y gracias a un milagro, el delfín tiene una oportunidad única y limitada para declararse y poder estar con el amor de su vida. [MakoHaru]

Free! ni nada me pertenece, sólo los utilizo para esta historia.

Comentarios e información al final de la página.

Pido disculpas por cualquier falta que se me pudo saltar.

Espero les guste.

* * *

><p>Makoto no le quitaba la vista de encima al reloj sobre la pared.<p>

Cinco minutos y llegaba su jefe. Aquel hombre no sólo es estricto con los entrenadores y todo el personal del zoológico, también es un maniático del orden y la perfección. Calculador, puntual como nunca antes había visto Makoto en una persona, observador, detallista, y, cuando las cosas no salen como desea, pasa de ser un hombre a una especie de "cerdo endemoniado", con llamas a su alrededor, cuernos sobre la cabeza y todo eso. Su rostro regordete -igual que todo su cuerpo- se vuelve rojo, arruga la nariz, levanta los hombros, lo que le marca el doble la papada, sus cejas pobladas marcan una V sobre sus ojos pequeños color negro, para seguirle una charla irónica, burlesca y discriminatoria contra el regañado. La clásica y sobrevalorada imagen estereotipo del jefe malvado. _Qué idiotez._ Generalmente se logra controlar -las clases de control de ira al parecer han tenido sus buenos resultados, según algunos antiguos trabajadores del zoo, que aseguran que antes de que el castaño entrara a trabajar era cientos de veces peor- y no es tan radical con sus decisiones, pero nunca falta el mal día donde literalmente manda a la mierda al primero que se le acercara, que no tenga un fajo de billetes que ofrecer.

De sólo pensar en eso le causa una punzada de dolor agudo en las sienes. Se las frota con sus dedos, intentando calmar algo el malestar, acompañado de un ronco y largo suspiro de frustración.

— Mi jefe está por llegar...— la voz del castaño sobresalta al pelinegro a su lado, que se distrajo luego de varios minutos de silencio del más alto, divagando en su propia mente. _Qué frustrante, Makoto es más alto que yo._ — Y no hay-un-delfín-en la-piscina… — remarcó Makoto cada palabra para que el chico entendiera.

Mierda.

Haruka entró en pánico, sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Haru no había ni pensado en la mitad de consecuencias que este hechizo conllevaría. Su deseo egoísta de estar junto a su amado humano no lo hizo razonar correctamente de la tormenta que se acercaba. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil?

¿Qué sucedería con el delfín desaparecido? ¿La reacción del jefe?¿El trabajo de Makoto? ¿Dónde viviría? Era imposible que se quedara para siempre en el acuario desapercibido, y menos en aquel gélido camarín. ¿Qué comería? No tenía idea de donde sacar alimento.

Había metido la aleta, y muy mal.

— Makoto...

— Quedan cinco minutos para que llegue — sabía que se refería a su jefe. — Te lo ruego una vez más: ¿Dónde está el delfín?

Haru boqueó como un pez fuera del agua, sin tener idea alguna que decir.

— Ahora si estoy muerto... Me van a despedir, o peor aún, a arrestar...— el miedo y angustia del pobre chico hicieron añicos el corazón del pelinegro.— Soy el único maldito sospechoso, cuando yo no tengo absolutamente nada que ver, pero nadie me creerá, eso es seguro: El entrenador y cuidador del delfín es amenazado y casi despedido un día, y a la mañana siguiente desaparece mágicamente el delfín que cuidaba... Hasta parece portada de diario...

Haru temblaba de pies a cabeza, mirando desesperado al joven frente suyo, que no estaba menos cagado de miedo que él.

Dos minutos.

— Eres el único que puede arreglar esto — se acercó al chico sentado en la banca y lo tomó firmemente de los hombros, con sus miradas conectadas, llenas de miedo.— No es necesario que acabe así... Devuelve el delfín, y haremos que nada pasó, ¿de acuerdo? Yo no te conozco, tú no me conoces, no pondré ningún tipo de demanda contra ti, no nos volveremos a ver en la vida, y todos felices; sólo si me dices ahora mismo donde está Haruka...

Las manillas del reloj retumbaban en las paredes metálicas del lugar cual tambores de orquesta, aterrando aún más a los pobres chicos.

Haru no podía decir nada, no tenía palabras. Se sentía impotente, con las manos atadas, no podía hacer nada para remediar su error, y salvar a su querido humano.

No pudo retener más las lágrimas de angustia.

— Lo siento... — susurró.

En ese momento Makoto supo que su sentencia de muerte estaba hecha.

**...**

— Tachibana, sé que estás aquí. El guardia de seguridad me dijo que entraste más temprano que de costumbre.

Y ahí estaba el hombre, puntual como siempre, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y golpeando el suelo de piedra mojado, creando un sonido constante de chapoteo que ponía más densa la atmósfera.

Solo un milagro lo podría salvar en ese momento. Pero Makoto ya dudaba que existan tales cosas, después del infierno que estaba enfrentando en ese momento.

— Señor... Hay un problema.

El pie del hombre se detuvo de golpe, y sus pequeños ojos negros observaron al castaño, cortando con la mirada la piel del pobre como navajas, haciéndolo gritar internamente, muerto de miedo.

— ¿Qué?... — fue su cortante respuesta.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y soltó la bomba, con el pecho en alto, mirando directamente a los ojos de su jefe.

— Haruka ha desaparecido, señor.

**...**

Haru escuchaba desde dentro del camarín los gritos histéricos y enfurecidos del hombre fuera del cuarto, y no pudo más que ocultar su rostro entre las piernas y llorar amargamente.

_Imbécil._

_Inconsciente._

_Egoísta._

_Estúpido._

Es obvio que los sueños no se cumplen. En este mundo solo existe la decepción, el conformismo, y la tristeza.

Jamás podría estar con su amor, con Makoto, tan solo era un bonito pensamiento, un cursi deseo unilateral, que nunca se haría realidad.

Makoto no merecía nada de esto, le había hecho tanto mal a la persona más amable que existe, por su egoísmo e idiotez. Era el peor animal del mundo. No, de la historia.

—¡Haruka-san!

El rostro rojo y empapado del ex delfín se alza rápidamente, encontrándose con una mariposa que volaba frente suyo. La reconoce al instante.

— Rei...

Una luz inunda la habitación, y luego el cuerpo del chico peliazul se manifiesta frente al cuerpo agachado, con una apariencia miserable.

— Haruka-san... Vi todo lo que sucedió...

— Rei... — No pudo aguantar más, y finalmente se abalanza contra el cuerpo frente suyo y llora ocultando su rostro en el pecho del más alto.

Había cometido el peor error de su vida, y quien lo estaba pagando era la persona más dulce sobre la faz de la tierra, quien menos lo merecía, a quien más amaba por sobre todo ser.

El peliazul consuela al pobre nuevo humano destrozado en sus brazos, acariciando sus oscuros cabellos, brindándole el apoyo que necesitaba en ese momento de dolor, angustia e impotencia.

— Me odio, Rei...

— No piense así por favor, Haruka-san... Todo estará bien...

— No, nunca lo esta-rá... Acabo de come-ter el peor e-rror de mi maldi-ta vida... Lo he a-rruinado todo…- hipaba con violencia.

— Haruka-san...

— No merezco el amor de Makoto. Es la persona más dulce del plane-ta, y él merece lo me-jor, no un alma tan egoís-ta como la mía... — sollozaba amargamente— A-rruiné su vida, quizás nunca pueda siquiera enamorarlo, él me odia con toda su alma. He perdido toda opor-tunidad.

Rei apoya su mentón en la cabeza del pelinegro y lo consoló como mejor pudo. Era bueno con los sentimientos del resto, y sabía que el chico lo que más necesitaba en ese minuto era consuelo, cariño, calor ajeno y dejar que se relajara.

Sin embargo, los gritos afuera no cesaban, las que pronto se convirtieron en amenazas.

_¡LLAMARÉ A LA POLICÍA! ¡ESTÁS MUERTO TACHIBANA! _

El llanto del pobre chico se intensifica, aferrándose a la espalda del chico mariposa, intentando no dañar sus alas.

Esperen ¿y sus alas?

— No se preocupe Haruka-san, aun las tengo, pero las debo ocultar por seguridad y así evitar cualquier inconveniente innecesario.— responde el peliazul como si leyera su mente, pero la verdad había notado su inquietud al acariciar insistentemente su espalda, tocando el lugar donde deberían ir las bellas alas color lila.

Haruka se tranquilizó, volviendo a respirar, aunque sus sollozos no cesaron del todo.

— Ahora debemos seguir adelante, Haruka-san. Quedan aún treinta días para la siguiente luna llena, y es tiempo suficiente para arreglar las cosas.

— Lo dudo, Rei. — el delfín ya no creía en nada, había perdido completamente toda esperanza.

— No se desanime, debe ser fuerte, encontrará una solución, solo debe ser fiel y seguir intentando, no se dé por vencido aún, Haruka-san.

Las palabras alentadoras tranquilizaron un poco los nervios del chico delfín, pero toda esperanza y seguridad se fueron a pique, cayendo a caída libre desde un rascacielos, destrozandose en miles de pedazos de cristal, cuando el sonido de las sirenas de policía inundaron toda la habitación.

Haruka realmente sentía que el corazón de le iba a detener el cualquier momento.

**...**

— Buenos días. Matsuoka Rin a su servicio. Tengo nombre de chica, pero soy un hombre, y uno muy eficiente, señor.

— Es enserio chico, quiero hablar con tu superior, no pedí a un niño. - señala con desdén el hombre mayor a ver al joven pelirrojo

— Señor, soy el de mayor rango entre todos mis compañeros aquí presentes. — sonríe intentando ocultar su malestar. La verdad, muchas veces había oído esas mismas palabras, pero nunca dejaban de sacarlo de sus casillas.

El jefe del zoológico al ver sus dentadura similar al de un tiburón, no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado, y piensa que lo más sensato guardar silencio, hasta que le pidieran la palabra. Se fija en los otros policías presentes, al rededor de unos tres, y ellos sonreían, orgullosos de su joven e inteligente jefe, que no sobrepasaba los veinticinco años. Tenía la misma edad de Makoto, incluso.

— Muy bien. — dijo el pelirrojo sacando un cuaderno con la insignia del equipo de policía marcado en la portada color azul marino, y pegó la punta de un lápiz, mirando atento al mayor, que a pesar de todo no le llegaba ni a los hombros.— Dígame, señor...

— Matsumoto Kotaro.

— Matsumoto-san, ¿cuál es el problema aquí?

— Mire oficial, ¡este ladrón — apunta con el dedo índice al chico castaño tras de sí, que se pone pálido de golpe— me robó a mi delfín el día de ayer!

La mirada escarlata como fuego, penetrante y ardiente se desvía al cuerpo señalado, y lo observa de pies a cabeza, acelerando el corazón del pobre chico, que se siente como un pedazo de carne ante un formidable depredador, similar a un tiburón, para luego anotar en el cuaderno los hechos.

— ¿Hay testigos? ¿Pruebas, alguna imagen gráfica que demuestre la veracidad de su acusación? Si no las tiene, no puedo comprobar que lo que afirma sea verdad.

— ¡Las cámaras de seguridad están encendidas toda la noche! — sonríe el hombre, esperanzado.

— ¿Ya las revisó?

El jefe del zoológico palidece en un segundo, y la vergüenza inunda su robusto rostro con una sombría expresión, dándose cuenta de su "pequeño" descuido. Se siente idiota, y así es como se ve a los ojos de los otros policías -los cuales rieron por lo bajo-, incluso de Matsouka, que en silencio anota en su libreta las palabras del hombre.

— No se preocupe Matsumoto-san, esos errores suelen suceder cuando no se piensa con la cabeza fría. Es más, es mejor que no los haya revisado, así sabemos que no hay alteración de las pruebas. ¿Permitiría que mi equipo y yo revisemos las cámaras, hacer un chequeo a los alrededores, realizar algunas entrevistas a los empleados del zoológico, y luego unas personales a usted y al joven…

El castaño acusado vuelve a sentir una corriente eléctrica cuando los ojos del pelirrojo se posan sobre él, respondiendo de forma instantánea. — ¡Tachibana! Tachibana Makoto.

—... al joven Tachibana-kun? — completa fijando ahora la mirada en el hombre mayor.

— Claro, hagan lo que les dé la gana, ¡lo único que quiero es que metan a ese maldito a la cárcel! — su dedo índice vuelve a apuntar al menor con odio y desprecio, para luego retirarse con un aura densa, casi palpable y asesina envolviendolo , que hace que todo aquel que esté cerca se aparte a un lado de un salto.

Makoto no puede hacer nada más que quedarse inmóvil, completamente desorbitado, agobiado y desesperado. Quiere morir, es lo único que quiere.

Y tener a Haruka de nuevo en sus brazos.

Unas lágrimas traicioneras se escapan de los ojos del ojiverde, y se apresura en secarlas, ocultar ese lado tan miserable y pasar desapercibido, pero resulta en vano, porque unos ojos rojos se posan por tercera vez en su persona y notan el temblor en todo su cuerpo, su espalda encorvada y ojos hinchados por tanto retener el llanto.

— No pareces un criminal… Si me preguntan mi opinión personal…

El pobre chico sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido, y ambas miradas, verde y roja se enfrentan profundamente, provocando que el temblor del cuidador de delfines se detuviera, y sintiera algo en su pecho. ¿Esperanza?

— Sin embargo, muchos son profesionales del engaño, por lo que perfectamente podrías estar fingiendo…

Y ¡plaf!, las esperanzas arrojadas las suelo.

— Pero enserio no creo que lo seas. Sé cuando los ladrones mienten, pero tu no eres como ellos…— y como una pomada, esas palabras volvieron a sanar un poco la herida del castaño.— Voy a buscar a Matsumoto-san para que me dé su declaración de los hechos, luego vienes tu. — entonces, se da la media vuelta y se retira sin decir palabra.

Makoto no era un criminal, ¡Claro que no!, y saber que alguien no lo creía como tal lo reconfortaba.

Sin embargo, algo atormentó su ya afligida cabeza. ¿Qué le diría a la policía? ¿Que hay un chico con posibles -por no decir claros- problemas mentales que decía ser el delfín quien se transformó de la noche a la mañana, siendo que él podría ser el verdadero culpable?

¿Debía delatar al pelinegro?

* * *

><p>Hola. Después de tantos meses vuelvo, y me siento la peor persona del mundo.<p>

Recibía mensajes preguntando si seguiría, y ellos me motivaron a continuar con la historia, créanme, pero apenas me sentaba al computador, mi mente no sacaba lo que quería, incluso ahora siento que quedó mal, pido disculpas por eso, y porque a pesar de los meses traigp algo tan insignificante, pero poco es mejor que nada, y demuestro que estoy viva y que continuaré con este fic sí o sí… pero sólo cuando tenga inspiración, lo siento unu

No voy a abandonar la historia, me surgieron muchas ideas y por esa razón vuelvo con este pequeño pedazo, pero que deseo de corazón acepten después de mi falta de consideración.

Muchos besos, saludos y agradecimientos a **kappa kolhv, ****ScarletJaganshi00****, Seyla De Makoto **y **Van **porque demostraron el amor hacia mi fic y me pidieron con cariño que continuara. Les agradezco a ustedes, por ser tan buenas personas. Esta página va dedicada a ustedes.

Y gracias para todos aquellos que a pesar del tiempo seguirán leyendo, les estaré eternamente en deuda, y los amo, y si dejan de leer los entiendo, tienen todo el derecho, si quieren me reclaman y me echan las putiadas que deseen unu

Les juro que intentaré hacerlo más rápido, además que ahora tengo mi notebook propio puedo escribir tranquila *^*

Muchos besos y saludos, les deseo un buen regreso a clases

Emilia.


	7. Chapter 8

**"El deseo de un delfín" [Makoharu]**

**Resumen: **Makoto es un tierno entrenador de delfines, y su favorito era el pequeño Haruka, un delfín malcriado que le da muchos problemas. Sin saberlo, Haru se da cuenta que tiene fuertes sentimientos hacia el castaño, y gracias a un milagro, el delfín tiene una oportunidad única y limitada para declararse y poder estar con el amor de su vida. [MakoHaru]

Free! ni nada me pertenece, sólo los utilizo para esta historia.

Comentarios e información al final de la página.

Espero les guste.

* * *

><p>No, no podía hacerlo.<p>

No podía aprovecharse de la debilidad de otro para salvarse el pescuezo. No era tan hijo de puta como para lanzar a los leones a un pobre chico desorientado y algo -muy- loco; lo meterían a un manicomio, le harían exámenes y lo ahogarían en pastillas para "mantenerlo cuerdo", lo aislarían en una habitación llena de esponjas color blanco y-… Quizás estaba viendo muchas películas de ficción y agentes con su mejor amigo Kisumi.

Pero no podía, simplemente no se sentía capaz.

Sin embargo, él era su mayor sospechoso, fue al primero que encontró en plena escena del crimen, e incluso había mencionado al delfín desaparecido, aunque, sin mucha veracidad, ya que afirmaba que él era aquel animal.

Además, no se deben ocultar pruebas a la policía, y el chico podía ser clave en la investigación para encontrar Haruka, incluso, ser el mismo ladrón; y si resultaba serlo, se convertiría instantáneamente en su cómplice, e iría a la cárcel de todas formas.

La pobre cabeza del chico era un torbellino. Sentimientos encontrados completamente contrarios entre sí opacaban su raciocinio, y no le permitía pensar correctamente y tomar una decisión. Y necesitaba una rápido.

Pero de algo estaba seguro: estos sentimientos en su pecho, causantes de un potente palpitar doloroso, le impedían delatar al chico. Culpa y tristeza. No quiere siquiera imaginar al pelinegro sufrir por su culpa.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que estos sentimientos, únicamente los había tenido con cierto lindo mamífero acuático que estaba perdido.

Estaba decidido. No delataría al chico.

Pero, eso lo pone entre la espada y la pared. Está atrapado y sin escapatoria.

* * *

><p>— ¡Haruka-san! ¡Haruka-san por favor respire!<p>

El humano delfín se encontraba en estado de shock, completamente aterrado. Los gritos de aquel hombre gordo llamado _jefe_, los múltiples pasos, los golpes, las voces. Todo.

Se asfixiaba. No podía respirar. Estaba entrando en estado de pánico. Los intentos del peliazul a su lado de calmarlo eran completamente en vano.

_Makoto. Makoto. Makoto. _

Su corazón le rogaba, le exigía salir corriendo de aquella habitación helada de metal, a pesar de saber que sus piernas aún no acostumbradas a tal actividad física no podrían soportar su peso, buscar al castaño, ponerse frente suyo y protegerlo con su cuerpo y alma de aquellos hombres que lo querían dañar.

Prefería que lo encerraran a él, recibir todo daño, culpa y amenaza, asumir toda responsabilidad de lo que él había hecho por su propia cuenta, todo con tal de Makoto no sufriera a causa suya.

Que el castaño quedara _libre _de su error.

Pero, antes de que él abandonara el camarín y saliera para enfrentar a _jefe_, le había prohibido, en todas sus letras, salir de ahí.

"_Si no quieres empeorarlo más, y sabes lo que te conviene, no saldrás de este camarín hasta que yo te venga a buscar. Es una orden. Si la rompes, te juro que yo mismo me haré cargo de que lo lamentes"_

Aún podía sentir el desprecio en cada palabra del chico, la seriedad en aquellos ojos verdes opacados por la furia; su cuerpo rígido como roca, puños apretados conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse a golpearlo, y todo el odio hacia su persona. Y el miedo, principalmente el miedo.

Todo parecía ser ácido que corroía cada célula de su afligido corazón y fundía lenta y dolorosamente todas sus esperanzas, viendo como su amado y dulce criador, desaparecía para siempre.

* * *

><p>— Necesitamos que nos acompañes, muchacho.<p>

Makoto da un brinco alterado y voltea sobre sí abruptamente para mirar al oficial que le habló a sus espaldas.

— ¡Si si, claro!

El policía, aún mayor que el teniente Matsouka, giró sobre sus pies y caminó en dirección a lo que el castaño reconoció como el centro de control de seguridad. Ahí se monitoreaban todas las cámaras que grababan cada hábitat y ruta del zoológico.

Esperaba de todo corazón que la respuesta de la desaparición de su amado Haruka haya sido captada en video, y finalmente resolver aquella pesadilla.

La puerta fue abierta por el policía que guió al chico, y este dejó pasar a Makoto primero, para luego cerrarla tras de sí después de haber entrado también a la habitación.

Era grande, más de lo que aparentaba desde el exterior. La puerta de entrada estaba camuflada por murallas decoradas con árboles tropicales pintados. La oscuridad que inundaba la habitación era alterada por el centro de control, que consistía en una gran mesa alargada llena de botones e interruptores alumbrados por tenues colores, que variaban desde rojo, verde, naranjo y amarillo, y, también, por las quizás cincuenta pantallas de dieciséis pulgadas, una al lado de la otra, numeradas, las cuales, supuso el castaño, eran las que mostraban las grabaciones de cada hábitat del zoológico.

— Bien, la cámara que graba la piscina del delfín es la número catorce. — dijo el chico encargado de la seguridad, quien no tendría más de seis años que Makoto. Ellos dos se conocían, pero no eran amigos en lo absoluto. La compañía de Haruka le bastaba y sobraba.

Mientras hablaba, el chico iba apretando botones a gran velocidad. Envió la grabación del hábitat del delfín a otra computadora, que estaba conectada con una pantalla más grande, que se encontraba al costado de la mesa de control, la cual permitía a todos los presentes ser testigo de las imágenes.

Retrocedió la cinta de video hasta el incidente del niño lastimado por la mordida del delfín. Desde los parlantes se podía escuchar con claridad los gritos aterrados de los menores y los histéricos de los padres, provocando a Makoto un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espina, haciendo erizar todos los vellos de su cuerpo.

— Vaya, realmente fue todo un espectáculo.

Matsouka dirigió una mirada amenazadora al joven policía a su lado para que dejara de agregar comentarios innecesarios y desubicados. El chico se encogió y parecía tener una cola entre las piernas ante su dueño al regañarlo, sintiéndose idiota por sus palabras, además de que podría sentir a la vez la mirada furiosa del señor Matsumoto, junto con las decepcionadas de sus otros compañeros.

Adelantaron la cinta, hasta que el dueño del zoológico habló, casi gritando, haciendo que todos pegaran un brinco por la sorpresa.

— ¡Detengan ahí, eso es importante!

El chico apretó unos cuantos botones, y la cinta comenzó a reproducirse a velocidad normal. Era exactamente el momento donde el señor Matsumoto estaba a punto de despedir a Makoto.

— ¡¿Lo ven?! ¡Este chico sabía que estaba en una cuerda floja, y se vengó robando mi delfín!

Era injusto. ¡Era tan injusto por la mierda! Si lo culpaban por tal situación, entonces que el chico encargado retrocediera la cinta a la mañana de ese día y todos fueran testigos de cómo el robusto y cruel hombre pateaba la pelota de goma contra el dulce delfín, y lo detuvieran por maltrato animal. Pero no tuvo la valentía para exigir tal cosa, y sólo pudo apretar sus puños con frustración y morder su labio inferior.

Matsouka encarga una de sus cejas y mira detalladamente la pantalla. Era una de las acusaciones más absurdas que había escuchado en su carrera; no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, y mucho menos fundamentos. Sin embargo, una prueba es una prueba, y no tiene más opción que anotar los hechos en su libreta azul. Al mismo tiempo, no puede evitar mirar de reojo al castaño, y puede notar con claridad sus hombros tensos y levemente temblorosos, y sus ojos a punto de ponerse a llorar. Anota también aquellos detalles.

Continuaron adelantando el video a velocidad acelerada, cuando algo asombroso llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

— Re- repita eso por favor — pidió sorprendido el pelirrojo del grupo al chico de seguridad.

Un par de botones, y la imagen del delfín golpeando una gaviota con su aleta y mandándola contra la pared cual pelota de tenis hizo que todos los presentes abrieran la boca por la sorpresa, y causara una que otra risa.

— ¿Pero qué demonios ha sido eso? — comentó uno de los policías con uno de sus compañeros, para luego reír por lo bajo mirándose con diversión.

— Esa gaviota…

— ¿Qué? — El chico de ojos escarlata pudo escuchar con claridad el murmuro del castaño a su lado.

— ¿Ah? ¡Ah, no! ...Es solo que esa tonta gaviota se dedica a molestarnos a mí y a Haruka casi a diario. Siempre roba de los pescados del balde de pececitos que le doy de premio él, y hace sus necesidades en el agua o en el suelo del hábitat, muchas veces he tenido que limpiar del suelo sus asquerosas heces. — _habla de forma muy formal, _no pudo evitar pensar el joven teniente. — ¡A veces lo hace encima de Haru o de mí! — agregó molesto el castaño.— Haruka y yo realmente la odiamos. — lentamente, una linda sonrisa de orgullo se formó en el bello rostro del joven, mirando conmovido la pantalla. Una verdadera y honesta sonrisa en todo aquel maldito día — Me alegro que le haya dado su merecido.

Los ojos escarlata del joven a su lado se abren como platos, y contemplan con asombro aquella sonrisa de ángel frente a él, completamente embobado.

Era imposible.

Era imposible que este chico fuera el ladrón del delfín.

La manera en que sus ojos brillan al hablar del animal, con tanto amor y devoción; incluso se incluía a él dentro de las oraciones. "Nosotros", había dicho, con tanta naturalidad, como si se tratara de un humano, o un amigo de toda la vida.

Si este chico era un entrenador de delfines, debía estar al tanto del riesgo que implica sacar a un delfín del agua y transportarlo. Para realizar aquella hazaña de manera segura y no matarlo en el proceso, se debe hacer uso de maquinaria pesada para, en primer punto, sacarlo de la piscina; luego, para su transporte, se debe usar un camión, el cual sea capaz de llevar un estanque con agua para meter al delfín, o si no, una rampla que lo mantenga firme junto a varios litros de agua para mantenerlo hidratado constantemente el tiempo que demore el viaje, el cual mientras más largo, más peligroso es para el animal. Y por último, mantenerlo oculto.

Era obvio que el chico no poseía ninguna de esas herramientas, y mucho menos dinero para arrendarlas. Sin embargo, no se puede descartar la posibilidad de que tras su trabajo de cuidador puede ser poseedor de una fortuna familiar, o puede tener buenos contactos que lo ayuden con el robo. Además, lo más lógico, es que si era efectivamente el ladrón del delfín, no debió siquiera en presentarse el día de hoy al trabajo. Lo primero que haría cualquier criminal en su sano juicio, es escapar sin dejar rastro.

Pero no, no podía dejarse llevar por suposiciones. En todos sus años de estudios (los cuales fueron pocos, cabe mencionar, gracias a su gran capacidad intelectual), aprendió que jamás debe dejarse influenciar por la apariencias, porque éstas engañan con demasiada facilidad. Por muy dulce y angelical que el castaño pudiese llegar a parecer, debía mantenerse en una posición objetiva ante las situaciones, no puede permitir que sus pensamientos ni sentimientos tomen el control en situaciones como estas.

Esperen… ¿Sentimientos? ¿Acababa de pensar en sentimientos… involucrando a ese chico?

Al momento que sus ojos hacen contacto cuando Makoto gira la mirada hacia el pelirrojo, Rin despierta de golpe de sus pensamientos internos y posa sus ojos escarlata sobre su cuaderno color azul, sintiéndose algo avergonzado. Decide escribir -con algo de prisa y torpeza disimulada- el calmado y cariñoso comportamiento del entrenador hacia el animal.

En serio, algo no estaba cuadrando aquí.

La grabación continua, con todo el mundo atento a las imágenes, hasta que nuevamente la tenue voz del castaño se escucha, llegando únicamente a los oídos del pelirrojo.

— No se mueve…

— ¿Qué? — el oficial estaba dándose cuenta de que el chico a su lado acostumbraba a decir lo que pensaba en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

— Haru no se está moviendo, no se aparta de la orilla…

El otro se concentra en las imágenes de la pantalla, y nota el mismo detalle que el entrenador había mencionado hace un instante.

— Por favor, reproduce la grabación a mayor velocidad — pidió Matsouka al chico de seguridad.

El joven obedece a la petición, y con el paso de los segundos, el video no muestra nada más que al delfín completamente quieto en la misma orilla de la piscina.

Todas las grabaciones tienen en la esquina derecha de abajo un pequeño reloj digital que muestra la hora exacta del día donde la imagen fue grabada.

La imagen del delfín completamente quieto fue de…

— Cuatro horas… lleva casi cuatro horas quieto ahí, desde el atardecer…— comenta el joven policía que antes había sido regañado por el ojiescarlata.

Makoto se siente realmente extrañado y muy preocupado por el poco común comportamiento de su pequeño amigo, y no puede evitar apretar los puños con nerviosismo y morderse el labio inferior, completamente tenso.

Rin percibe el aura de angustia que rodea al chico, y su curiosidad le gana esta vez.

— ¿Qué pasa? — No se había dado cuenta de que había dicho esas palabras hasta que las escucho salir sin permiso de sus propios labios.

— Es muy extraño. Haru siempre suele ser inquieto y moverse todo el día, incluso un poco pasado el atardecer en la piscina. Solo se queda quieto cuando ya tiene sueño y se va a dormir, o cuando tiene pereza y no quiere despertar en la mañana. Pero nunca lo había visto quedarse tanto tiempo de esa forma.

Matsouka se sorprende ante aquellos detalles.

— _Quizás hace esas cosas cuando no estoy con él… Que extraño…_

El murmuro confundido que acabada de escapar de la boca del entrenador, junto a una de sus manos sujetando su mentón, mirando fijamente la pantalla con completa atención y un ceño fruncido muy raro en un rostro así de bonito hizo reír por dentro al oficial.

— Realmente conoces mucho a ese delfín eh.

— Bueno, he pasado con él los últimos tres años de mi vida desde que comencé a trabajar aquí. Desde el momento en que lo vi por primera vez, quedé completamente embobado con su belleza. — ríe bajito— Recuerdo que el primer día que llegué, un entrenador salía corriendo de ese hábitat completamente furioso, diciendo que no quería volver a cuidar de ese monstruo. Pero Haru no es eso, en lo absoluto. Sí, tiene sus mañas, sus gustos, su personalidad, su carácter, y con el tiempo, he aprendido cada uno de ellos, y aun así lo quiero. Tiene diferentes formas de decirme cuando algo le gusta, molesta o si quiere algo, ya sabe, como unos tonos diferentes en sus chirridos.

— Es verdad, los animales tienen muchas maneras de decirte cosas, los tonos, patrones, acciones y movimientos se vuelven costumbre y uno aprende a diferenciarlos. — agregó Rin con una sonrisa a las palabras del castaño. — Mis pastores alemanes tienen su propia personalidad y todo.

— Exacto, al igual que los perros y gatos, Haru hacía todas esas cosas — Makoto baja la mirada algo apenado — La verdad es que, puede que le suene loco pero… es mi mejor amigo, oficial, y su compañía día a día es lo único que necesito para ser feliz… para estar completo.

Los ojos verdes de Makoto parecían resplandecer con cada palabra, con cada sílaba, repletas de amor hacia el mamífero acuático, y aquel resplandor hizo retorcer algo dentro del pecho del joven oficial, algo que jamás en la vida había sentido. Un espasmo recorrió la espina del chico pelirrojo, y apretó con fuerza en lápiz en su mano para disimular un poco su nerviosismo.

— ¡C-claro que también lo son mi familia y mis amigos! — se apresuró a decir el otro algo sonrojado, para que el pelirrojo no pensara que estaba loco por considerar que su felicidad estaba completa gracias a un animal. — Pero, la verdad, siento que Haru es lo más importante en mi vida… — al final, terminó sincerándose con él. Makoto era algo torpe con las palabras, pero cuando salían del corazón, fluían como el agua y simplemente se deslizaban entre sus delgados y siempre sonrientes labios. La misma agua por la cual su más grande amigo vive. _O vivía._ Nuevamente los pensamientos negativos invadían sin piedad su pobre y soñadora mente. La sonrisa otra vez desapareció de golpe. — Lo único que pido y quiero, es que esté a salvo… y volver a verlo.

Los mismos ojos verdes llenos de amor, estaban ahogándose en un mar de angustia y desesperación, provocando otro sentimiento en Matsouka: conmoción, en lo más profundo de su alma.

¿Quién era ese chico, que podía hacerlo sentir miles de emociones en un abrir de cerrar de ojos con tan solo unas palabras y expresiones? ¿Quién era él, que podía hacerlo sentir así por primera vez?

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos?!

La profunda conexión de miradas -de la cual los chicos no se habían dado cuenta que se habían quedado pegados mirándose el uno al otro- fue interrumpida de golpe por el grito de furia del señor Matsumoto, el cual de seguro causó más de un infarto en los presentes.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó alarmado Matsouka, pero rápidamente recobró la compostura.

— No hay nada grabado…

— ¡¿Cómo es eso?! — la voz elevada de Makoto, quien apareció repentinamente al frente de todos extrañó a todos.

— Después de la media noche, no hay nada grabado. — repitió el chico encargado de seguridad.

* * *

><p>Terminado hasta aquí por hoy.<p>

No me atrevo a pedir disculpas, si les soy sincera. Aunque mi ausencia tiene una palabra y tres letras: PSU. Los que saben lo que es entenderán mi sufrimiento y el motivo de mi desaparición. Los que no, es porque aún son muy jóvenes o no viven en Chile.

La verdad, es que quiero mandar un agradecimiento personal a Sheyla de Makoto, quien me envió hace poco un mensaje diciendo que se sentía lastimada por mi falta de compromiso, y eso me hizo darme un tiempo y buscar mi cuaderno donde había avanzado con la historia a mano. Pero lo había perdido, y todas mis ideas buenas estaban ahí, así que no podía avanzar sin él. Hasta hace poco que lo encontré entre mis cosas, y pude finalmente subir este capítulo.

Todo está tomando un rumbo muy diferente ¿no? Espero de corazón les haya gustado, y entiendo completamente si dejó de interesarles esta historia. No quiero abandonarla, haré mi imposible por terminarla, junto con las otras.

Muchos besos.

Emilia

PD: Busco a alguien me ayude con la redacción antes de subir los nuevos capítulos... tenía un nombre, pero no puedo recordarlo en este momento. Espero alguien pueda serlo, me sería de mucha ayuda uwu


	8. Noticia importante

Hola a todos!

Quiero dar una noticia muy importante, por eso agradecería si pudiesen leer hasta el final ^^ 3

Pasa, que volví a leer toda la historia, y le encontré tantas fallas y erres que no era agradable de leer :S Como faltas de ortografía y redacción, ya que al inicio era un roleo con una amiga, por lo que se repetían muchas cosas, pero ahora que trabajo sola, quiero mejorarlas.

Por eso, tenía pensado cambiar los capítulos por unos mejorados. Nada va a cambiar, solo redacción y ortografía, es simplemente para que los nuevos lectores lean algo bueno desde el inicio ^^

Tenía pensado hacer otra historia, es decir, cancelar esta y crear otra, con el mismo título y todo, pero para los lectores actuales sería algo molesto únù. Si mi plan de reemplazar los caps no funciona, haré finalmente eso, y les mandaría un mensaje a todos los followers de la historia para que sepan de la noticia ^^

Espero les guste la idea, y los veo en un tiempo más ^^ 3 hfdslkflsdkhg

Lamento ser tan mal escritora y tener que recurrir a esto :c

Saludos y los amo a todos!


End file.
